Requiem For A White Lighter
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: When Leo suddenly turns evil and deserts the Charmed Ones, a new White Lighter is appointed for the Charmed Ones. The news he brings is distressing. Because of Leo's knowledge of the Charmed Ones, they may have to vanquish him to protect themselves and
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
"REQUIEM FOR A WHITE LIGHTER"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are   
the property of the WB television network, except for those characters   
specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction   
and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between the season 2   
episodes "Chick Flick" and "Ex Libris".  
  
Special thanks to Tracie Joy (a.k.a. Magiklmoon) for all the   
invaluable help she provided on this story helping to improve far   
beyond what I could have done on my own.)  
  
* * *  
  
When Leo suddenly turns evil and deserts the Charmed Ones, a new   
White Lighter is appointed for the Charmed Ones. The news he brings   
is distressing. Because of Leo's knowledge of the Charmed Ones, they   
may have to vanquish him to protect themselves and others.  
  
* * *  
  
PART 1: A LIGHT EXTINGUISHED  
  
When Leo orbs out after having a fight with Piper, she figures   
it's just tension. But another White Lighter orbs in with distressing   
news. Leo had become a Promethian: a White Lighter who's turned evil.   
And his knowledge of the Charmed Ones makes him an unacceptable risk   
to them and all the forces of good.  
  
* * *  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The Source stood in the middle of his chambers waiting. His   
black robes hung at his side. The hood he kept perpetually drawn over   
his face hid his features from all who would dare glimpse him. He   
stood waiting. For who or what was unclear.  
  
Suddenly a black woman entered the chambers. She was an   
attractive woman and entered the chamber unannounced and unbidden.   
She stopped in front of the Source and bowed slightly.  
  
"What have you to tell me, Seer?" inquired the Source.  
  
"There is danger on rise, my liege," said the Seer. "I have   
foreseen the birth of a child. A child that it is foretold will be   
the signal of your eventual downfall. Your destruction by the forces   
of good."  
  
"Impossible," sneered the Source. "There is no one powerful   
enough to challenge me. No one who would dare do so."  
  
"Forgive me, my liege," said the Seer, "but I can only tell you   
what I see. The ones who can defeat you are three witches. The   
Charmed Ones. The birth of this child will signify that they have   
grown powerful enough to challenge even you."  
  
"I cannot let this happen," said the Source. "I have planned to   
long and too hard to let anything stand in my way. Is there anything   
that can be done to prevent your vision?"  
  
"The birth of this child is the beginning of a chain of events,"   
said the Seer. "While the child is of no particular threat to you, if   
it should not be born, the chain will be broken. Prevent the child's   
birth and you will at least postpone your downfall. Perhaps enough   
for me to see how to prevent it."  
  
"I see," said the Source. "I need only kill a single child to   
protect myself. That should be an easy matter."  
  
"Perhaps not," said the Seer. "The child will be protected by a   
powerful witch. Not as powerful as the Charmed Ones but powerful   
enough to protect the child from any demons you may send after the   
child. Even now she protects the child's mother."  
  
"I see," said the Source. "So I will have to deal with the   
witch first. Without its' protector, the woman and the child will be   
easy pre for any demon. How soon before the child is to be born?"  
  
"That is difficult to say," said the Seer. "Certainly within   
the week. In such matters not even my visions are completely   
accurate. But I would guess you have at least three days. But no   
more than seven at best."  
  
"Leave me," said the Source. "I must make plans. Tell me when   
you have another vision."  
  
"As you wish," said the Seer, bowing slightly.  
  
She turned and left the chamber. The Source thought for a   
moment. The Seer was a very valuable ally. Her visions were very   
accurate. If she said that a human child would foretell his   
destruction, then that child had to be destroyed.  
  
"Barratus," said the Source.  
  
A demon entered the chamber. Not as big or as imposing as the   
Source, it was still a frightening creature. It's coal black skin   
glistened in the light of the chamber. It's pointed, razor-sharp   
teeth gave mute testimony that it could kill with those alone.   
Although vaguely human in appearance, it glowed with a slight red   
tinge that testified to its underworld ancestor.  
  
"Bring him to me," commanded the Source. "I have plans to make   
and I will need his council for that. Bring him immediately. Time   
grows short."  
  
The demon just bowed, then turned and left the chamber. The   
Source's advisor would arrive soon. He had many advisors. But only   
this one would give him the advice he truly needed. Without any   
personal agenda of his own. He was an advisor that the Source had   
come to rely on greatly  
  
ONE  
  
The demon entered the Source's chambers. As with the Seer, he   
did not wait to be announced. He had no need to be announced. The   
Source had sent for him and would, even now, be waiting for his   
arrival.  
  
The demon stood some seven feet tall and his skin was a dark   
green - nearly black - with bright yellow markings. The markings   
were reminiscent of tribal markings. As if the demon belonged to some   
brotherhood. His pale yellow eyes glowed slightly as he entered the   
chamber.  
  
"You sent for me," spoke the demon.  
  
"Malevant, yes," said the Source, turning to the demon. "The   
Seer has given me some distressing news. The birth of a human child.   
A child whose birth is foretold will signal the beginning of my   
destruction."  
  
"Surely no child can destroy the powerful Source?" questioned   
Malevant. "There are few demons who would even consider such a thing.   
And none of the forces of good possess the necessary power to stand   
against you. How can a mere child destroy you?"  
  
"It is not the child I need fear," said the Source. "The   
child's birth is only a portent; a sign of events to come. The child   
itself is no threat to me. It is the child's birth that is the crux   
of the matter. The Seer has said it is the Charmed Ones that are my   
greatest adversaries."  
  
Malevants eyes narrowed. The Charmed Ones. Ever since they had   
acquired their powers they had been a thorn in the side of all evil.   
If they were allowed to remain unchecked they could well become a   
problem for the Source.  
  
"Then the matter is simple," said Malevant finally. "Prevent   
the child's birth and the omen is destroyed. Like the first of a long   
chain of events. Break one link, and the rest of the chain will fall   
apart."  
  
"Exactly as the Seer has foretold," said the Source. "That is   
why I have summoned you. We have at most seven days before the child   
is born. A minimum of three. We must prevent the child's birth at   
all costs."  
  
"A human child?" questioned Malevant. "That is simple. Send   
one of your renders to the child's mother. Destroy her before she can   
give birth and the child dies with her."  
  
"That is not a simple matter," said the Source. "The child's   
mother is protected by a powerful witch."  
  
"And where there is a witch there is a White Lighter," said   
Malevant. "And a White Lighter will protect not only the witch but   
her charges as well. And he could ensure that the child is born."  
  
"Now you see the problem," said the Source. "We could send a   
demon to kill the prospective mother. But the witch would almost   
certainly interfere. And even if the demon were to get lucky enough   
to kill the woman or cause her serious harm, the White Lighter will   
still ensure that the charge survives."  
  
"Yes," said Malevant. "This will require careful consideration.   
We must ensure that the mother dies before she can give birth and that   
the White Lighter is not available to heal her. Which means the witch   
will have to be dealt with as well."  
  
"Methodical as always," said the Source. "That is why I sent   
for you. Your plans are always excellent."  
  
"I wish our operatives were always so efficient," responded   
Malevant. "No matter how well planned things go wrong more than they   
should."  
  
"Not because of your fault," said the Source. "You have been a   
good advisor. Now, I need you to come up with a way to solve this   
little problem for me. And remember. It has to be taken care of in   
less than three days."  
  
"I'll come up with something," said Malevant. "Don't I always?"  
  
"Of course," said the Source. "Why do you think I keep you   
around?"  
  
Malevant smiled, then turned and left the chamber. The Source   
smiled to himself. Malevant was always able to contrive the most   
effective plans. And he was right about something else. Far too   
often their underlings always seemed to mess things up. This was one   
time that he couldn't allow that to happen. Too much was riding on   
this.  
  
Malevant returned to his own domain. Unlike the domain of the   
Source, who preferred a more conventional frame of reference, Malevant   
had chosen something a bit less conventional. Instead of walls and   
doors Malevants domain was nothing but a swirling mass of mist. Even   
the other senior demons found it a bit unnerving when they paid him a   
visit.  
  
"Redjik," Malevant called into the mist.  
  
Another demon walked out of the mist. Many demons lounged   
around in the mist. Just out of sight but near enough to hear their   
master's voice. Ready to cater to whatever whim Malevant might have.  
  
"Yes, master," hissed the demon.  
  
Redjik was one of Malevants oldest and most trusted   
subordinates. As in keeping with Malevants dictates, none of his   
subordinates appeared before him in their human form. To do so risked   
his wrath and the very real possibility of instant destruction by   
their master.  
  
This demon stood about the same height as an average human. It   
had a sickly green colored skin and only three fingers on each hand.   
Its skin was strangely reminiscent of the scales of a reptile.  
  
"Redjik," said Malevant, "I want you to check on a witch for me.   
I want to know about her routine. Where she goes, who she sees, how   
often her White Lighter is with her, that sort of thing. But only do   
it for one day. We are on a time constraint. Return to me when you   
have the information I need."  
  
"Yes, master," said Redjik.  
  
The demon turned and walked back into the mist. Malevant turned   
and simply looked into the mist. He was often called upon by the   
Source to come up with a plan to help advance the Source's plans. He   
had never failed to come up with something. And he would not fail to   
do so now.  
  
One of the reasons he was so efficient was because he didn't   
leave things to chance. Instead of leaving some details to his   
underlings, as some of his contemporaries did, Malevant normally took   
care of many details personally. He usually knew more about his   
operations than most of the others did about their own operations.  
  
This mission was too important to leave many of those details to   
his underlings. He would handle those himself. After a quick look   
around, Malevant shimmered out of his domain to attend to some of   
those details.  
  
TWO  
  
Leo orbed into the kitchen of the manor and slammed his toolbox   
down on the table. Piper, who was just finishing the dishes, hadn't   
notice him orb in. The slamming of the toolbox startled her and she   
spun around, ready to freeze whatever creature had dared to invade her   
home. She saw Leo standing next to the table, his hand still on the   
handle of the toolbox.  
  
"Down, big fella," said Piper. "That table's an innocent."  
  
"I'm sorry," apologized Leo. "I guess I'm just sort of stressed   
at the moment. I didn't mean to spook you."  
  
"That's okay, sweetie," said Piper. "Rough assignment?"  
  
"Yeah," said Leo. "This guy is a potential White Lighter but I   
swear he goes out of his way to annoy people. He won't listen to any   
advice I give him. Just keeps saying how when I'm his age I'll   
understand a few things a lot better."  
  
"How old is he?" asked Piper.  
  
"Fifty seven," said Leo.  
  
"Well," said Piper, "you've been a White Lighter for sixty   
years. Not counting the years you were human. Seems to me you have a   
few years on him."  
  
"I don't need to be patronized," Leo shot back. "You know I   
can't tell anyone I'm a White Lighter. They have to believe I'm just   
as human as they are."  
  
"Easy, there," said Piper, "I was just trying to give you a   
little perspective on the situation."  
  
"I know," said Leo. "It's just that the Elders have given me so   
much to do. I have you, Prue, and Phoebe. Plus my other charges. On   
top of that, they add in these extra assignments to check on future   
White Lighters. And there are other White Lighters just sitting   
around up there waiting for an assignment. I don't know why they   
can't assign one of them for a change."  
  
"I'm sure they will," said Piper. "But you should be flattered   
they have so much confidence in you."  
  
"I'd settle for a little less flattery and a little more rest,"   
said Leo.  
  
Suddenly he cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Great," he said. "They want to see me again. I wonder what   
they want this time? I shouldn't be long "  
  
"Take your time," said Piper. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Leo orbed out and Piper finished putting away the dishes. As   
she was walking out of the kitchen, Prue came through the front door.   
Behind her was Phoebe, carrying her usual armload of schoolbooks.  
  
"Hey, honey," said Prue. "You okay? You look perplexed."  
  
"Have either of you noticed anything unusual about Leo lately?"   
asked Piper.  
  
"No," said Phoebe, smiling coyly. "But then, you have more   
contact with him that we do."  
  
"This is serious, Phoebe," said Piper. "I think he's stressed   
out. He just got angry with me over nothing. That's not like him."  
  
"Well," said Prue," he has been working a little extra hard   
lately. I mean he's checked on three potential White Lighters this   
week alone. Maybe he's just stressed out and needs a break. You   
can't work all the time without blowing off steam at some time."  
  
"Prue's right," said Phoebe. "I mean, he is the White Lighter   
of the Charmed Ones. That's got to put a lot of pressure on him. Not   
to mention everything else he has to do. Maybe he could use a   
vacation or something."  
  
"Do White Lighters take vacations?" asked Piper.  
  
"I don't know," said Prue, putting here arm around Piper. "But   
tell you what. For the next few days let's take it easy on him. We   
always turn to him when we need some answers. Maybe if we try a   
little harder we can find those answers for ourselves and maybe take a   
little pressure of Leo. That might help."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," said Phoebe. "Instead of asking Leo   
right off the bat, we could check the Book of Shadows first. It   
always has something in it we can use anyway."  
  
"Thanks you two," said Piper. "I know the last few weeks   
haven't been easy on the two of you. What with the whole Leo and Dan   
thing. I know it's been a strain on you two as well."  
  
"That's what sisters are for," said Prue, hugging Piper.   
"Besides, I'm sure if the situation was reversed, you'd be there for   
us."  
  
"Definitely," agreed Phoebe.  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "Leo had to go up there for a while. When   
he gets back let's just let him sit down, prop his feet up, and take   
it easy for a while. And barring any demon attacks, we'll just let   
him veg out on the sofa for a while."  
  
"Absolutely," said Prue. "No questions, no orbing anywhere, no   
running off to ask the Elders questions. Just peace and quiet all   
night long."  
  
"Hear, hear," agreed Phoebe.  
  
Piper smiled to herself. When Leo returned he would find the   
three sisters ready to wait on him hand and foot until he was all   
rested and relaxed. She turned to go back into the kitchen and   
stopped. Someone was orbing into the entryway.  
  
The man appeared to be younger even than Phoebe. He was dressed   
casually and was smiling slightly as his orbing finished. Prue and   
Phoebe stepped up next to Piper to see who was orbing in.  
  
"Oh, look, we have a guest," said Prue.  
  
"Greetings, Charmed Ones," said the man, bowing slightly. "It   
is truly an honor to meet you. I must admit that I've jealous of Leo   
since it was announced he would have this assignment. I can tell you   
every White Lighter was hoping they'd get it."  
  
"Look, girls," said Piper, "we have a groupie."  
  
Phoebe just giggled. This White Lighter looked more like a boy   
than an angel. But the fact that he had orbed in proved he was a   
White Lighter. Only White Lighters' were able to orb.  
  
"My name is Jason Collins," said the White Lighter. "And I've   
been sent to have a talk with you. A talk about Leo."  
  
"Leo?" questioned Piper. "Is there a problem with Leo?"  
  
"That's what we need to discuss," said Jason. "Can we sit down,   
please? This might take some time."  
  
Piper, Prue, and Phoebe returned to the living room with Jason   
close behind. Each of the sisters felt apprehensive at what Jason   
might have to say to them.  
  
THREE  
  
"Again," said Jason after they had been seated, "let me say what   
an honor it is to finally meet the famous Charmed Ones. I've looked   
forward to this for so long."  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be a White Lighter?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Well," said Jason, "I was only seventeen when I died. But I've   
been a White Lighter for about one hundred twelve years now. We don't   
age as mortals do."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we know all that," said Piper impatiently. "What's   
this about Leo?"  
  
"First," said Jason, "I need to ask some questions. Has Leo   
been acting unusual at all lately? Edgy, irritable, maybe a bit short   
tempered?"  
  
"Yes, he has," said Piper. "We just thought it was stress."  
  
"I hope that's all it is," said Jason. "He's been the same way   
up there. He argues with the Elders, he's been arguing with other   
White Lighters, he's even been questioning the motives of the council   
itself. It's not like him. He's one of the most levelheaded White   
Lighters there is. That's one of the reasons he was chosen for this   
assignment."  
  
"It is just stress, right?" asked Prue. "I mean, there's   
nothing wrong with Leo, is there?"  
  
"We don't really know," said Jason. "He's been acting this way   
for a few days now. The Elders have been attributing it to stress and   
sent me to see if there's been anything unusual happening down here   
that we don't know about."  
  
"No," said Phoebe, "not that we know of. Piper said that Leo   
was complaining about being overworked or something. But that just   
sounds normal to me."  
  
"Not for a White Lighter," said Jason. "The Elders are very   
careful not to overload a White Lighter. We can't afford for a White   
Lighter to make a mistake. So they're very judicious about what   
assignments they give to what White Lighters."  
  
"Well he does have a lot on his plate," said Piper. "He has us   
as well as his other charges. Then there are the prospective White   
Lighters he's been assigned to check out. It just seems that he's got   
a lot to do."  
  
"Not any more than any other White Lighter, I can assure you,"   
said Jason. "In fact, because he's your White Lighter, his work load   
is even lighter than most. You're very important to the council. You   
are Leo's most important charges."  
  
"You make us sound like some sort of celebrities," said Phoebe.  
  
"You are," said Jason. "You're the Charmed Ones. Have you any   
idea how many generations it took to prepare you for your powers?   
Every White Lighter up there was hoping they'd be picked for this   
assignment."  
  
"You said that before," said Piper.  
  
"Because it's true," said Jason. "I can't tell you how many   
White Lighters were jealous of Leo when he was chosen. Oh, it wasn't   
a bad jealousy. Everyone was genuinely happy for him. But we never   
expected it. There were many others much older and more experienced   
that we thought would be chosen. In a way, Leo is as much a celebrity   
among the White Lighters as you are."  
  
"So, what can we do for him?" asked Piper.  
  
"I don't know," said Jason. "Apparently there's no clue to his   
behavior down here, either. Maybe it is just stress. I'll recommend   
to the Elders that Leo be given a break. Relieve any stress he might   
have right now. After a rest, Leo should return to normal."  
  
"That's what we thought, too," said Phoebe. "In fact, we   
planned to let him just sort of veg out for the rest of the night."  
  
"That's not a bad idea," said Jason. "I'll go back to the   
Elders and tell them what you told me. It's not much but maybe it   
will mean something to the Elders. If we learn anything more, I'll   
come back and tell you. If you should learn anything else, just call   
for me. I'll orb in right away."  
  
"Okay, Jason," said Piper.  
  
Jason just smiled then orbed out. The sisters went about their   
normal routines waiting for Leo to return. They didn't have long to   
wait. Less than thirty minutes later, Leo orbed into the kitchen   
where Piper was preparing dinner.  
  
"Hey, Leo, what's up?" asked Piper, putting on her most   
conciliatory manner.  
  
"How do you think it's going?" snapped Leo. "They want me to go   
back and try to help that potential White Lighter again. Like that's   
going to do any good. He wouldn't listen the first time, what makes   
them think he's going to listen if I go back?"  
  
"Well, maybe he's had a chance to think about what you said,   
honey," said Piper. "Maybe they figure that now he'll be more   
receptive to you."  
  
"You sound just like them," said Leo. His voice was strained   
with anger. "What do you do? Confer with them on my assignments so   
you can parrot what they say?"  
  
"Leo, I'm just trying to help," said Piper.  
  
She was getting worried. She had never seen him like this   
before. He seemed dangerously close to loosing his temper. Something   
that Leo just didn't do. Just then, Prue and Phoebe came into the   
kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Leo," said Prue. "We thought we heard your voice. How's   
it going?"  
  
"Why is everyone so suddenly worried about how I am?" Leo   
snapped at her. "Do I look like there's something wrong with me?"  
  
"Leo, are you okay?" asked Phoebe. "You don't seem to be   
yourself today."  
  
"Who do I seem to be?" snapped Leo. "I swear, if everyone would   
just leave me alone, I'd be fine."  
  
"Leo, honey, I'm worried about you," said Piper. "I've never   
seen you like this before."  
  
"Like what?" demanded Leo. "Fed up with being used? Fed up   
with being given assignment after assignment without so much as a   
thank you? Fed up with running errands for people who don't   
appreciate it and who take me for granted? Is that what you mean?"  
  
"Leo, we appreciate everything you do for us," said Prue. "I'll   
admit maybe we're a bit short and don't thank you enough. And we're   
sorry for that."  
  
"Yeah, right," said Leo. "'Leo, go to the Elders and find out   
about this for us. Leo what do you know about that? Leo find out   
what you can about so-and-so.' You do it all the time. And you   
almost never say 'thank you'."  
  
"Leo, that's not true," said Piper. "We say 'thank you' a lot.   
Maybe not at the moment, but we're usually busy fighting demons or   
warlocks or something. But surely you know we appreciate everything   
you do for us."  
  
"Of course you do," said Leo sarcastically.  
  
"Piper's right," said Phoebe.  
  
"I'd expect you to take her side," Leo shot back at Phoebe.   
"You're sisters. The famed Charmed Ones. The protector of the   
innocent. The ones all the White Lighters and even the Elders bend   
over backwards to accommodate. And who am I? Just Leo Wyatt, your   
White Lighter. Your lap dog. Your glorified errand boy. I do all   
the legwork and you three rake in all the glory. If it weren't for   
me, you three would have been destroyed months ago. But do I get any   
of the credit for it? Hell no, not one little bit."  
  
"Leo," said Piper, "there's something wrong with you, sweetie.   
We need to get you some help."  
  
"Help," said Leo. "Yeah, I need help. I need someone who will   
appreciate me. Who won't take me for granted. Who will treat me the   
way I deserve to be treated. You know, I wish I'd never heard of the   
Charmed Ones. I wish we'd never met. And you, Piper. Getting   
involved with you is the biggest mistake I ever made. What was I thinking, getting involved with one of my charges? Like anything could ever come of it."  
  
"Leo, you don't mean that," said Piper, tears in her eyes.  
  
"The hell I don't," said Leo. "There's no way the Elders would   
ever let a White Lighter become involved with one of his charges. And   
certainly not a Charmed One. Oh, no, not the invaluable Charmed One.   
Not the pride and joy of the forces of good. I was a fool. A total,   
idiotic fool for thinking anything could happen between us."  
  
"Leo, please," said Prue. "You don't know what you're saying."  
  
"I know exactly what I'm saying," snapped Leo, his anger in full   
force. "I need t get out of here. Go somewhere where they'll   
appreciate me. Don't come looking for me. You won't find me. Good-  
bye, ladies. Let's hope your new White Lighter is as gullible as I   
was."  
  
Without another word, Leo orbed out of the kitchen, leaving the   
sisters staring after him in astonishment.   
  
FOUR  
  
"Jason," screamed Piper. "Jason, you get your butt down here   
right this instant."  
  
The girls watched as Jason orbed into the kitchen.  
  
"I assume you found out something," said Jason.  
  
"Oh, you could say that," said Piper.  
  
"Leo's flipped out," said Phoebe. "You should have seen how he   
was acting. And the things he was saying. It's like he was a totally   
different person."  
  
"He is," said Jason. "I was about to orb down here when you   
called. Have a seat. I'm afraid what I have to tell you isn't very   
pleasant."  
  
They all took a seat around the table. The sisters were very   
concerned. Not just with the way Leo had been acting. But with what   
Jason had to tell them.  
  
"Just before Leo orbed down here," began Jason, "he did pretty   
much the same thing with the Elders. Kept ranting and raving about   
not being appreciated and being used by everyone. I've never seen a   
White Lighter explode at them the way he did."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Piper. "Is he sick?"  
  
"White Lighters can't get sick," said Jason. "They're immortal,   
remember? They don't get sick, they don't age, and they can't be   
killed, except by a Dark Lighter's arrow. No, I'm afraid that what's   
happened to Leo is far worse than just being sick. Leo's become a   
Promethian."  
  
"A what?" asked Prue. "What the hell is a Promethian?"  
  
"Many centuries ago," said Jason, "when the Greek Empire was in   
full swing, something happened that was unheard of. Something that   
not even the Elders believed was possible. A White Lighter turned   
evil. That White Lighter was called a Promethian because of the myth   
of Prometheus."  
  
"Turned evil?" asked Piper. "Wait a minute, White Lighters are   
angels. How can they turn evil?"  
  
"No one knows," said Jason. "It's very rare, but it does happen   
once in a while. Usually to the White Lighters assigned to the most   
powerful charges. But the actual cause has never been discovered.   
And, I'm afraid, that's what's happened to Leo. Leo is no longer a   
White Lighter. He's a Promethian."  
  
"I don't believe it," said Prue. "Leo would never become evil."  
  
"I wish it wasn't true," said Jason. "But it's been confirmed.   
Leo has dropped off our radar screen, so to speak. No one knows where   
he is. There's only one way that could possibly happen. He's gone to   
the underworld."  
  
Piper, Prue, and Phoebe sat staring at Jason, not knowing what   
to say. They hadn't known Leo all that long but they felt they knew   
him pretty well. There wasn't an evil bone in Leo's body. He was   
probably the most moral person they knew.  
  
"What can we do?" asked Piper. "Is there a spell or potion or   
something that we can use to turn him back?"  
  
"No," said Jason. "Once a White Lighters becomes a Promethian,   
they never turn back. Whatever good is left inside them is completely   
and totally submerged. There's no way for him to return to good.  
  
"Being good or evil is a conscious choice. White Lighters have   
free will just like humans. Or demons. Even demons can choose to be   
good. So if a White Lighter becomes a Promethian, he chooses to   
become one."  
  
"No," said Piper on the verge of tears, "there has to be another   
answer."  
  
Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up piece   
of parchment. It looked very much like a scroll. He handed the   
scroll to Prue.  
  
"This is a page from the Book of Shadows," he said. "It was   
removed before the book was given to you. It tells everything that is   
known about Promethians. The Elders felt it best not to worry you   
with this unless, and until, it happened. So they had it removed from   
the book."  
  
Prue unrolled the page and looked it over. She read the page   
over carefully.  
  
"He's right," she said finally. "Apparently, everything Jason told us is true. These Promethians also pose a great threat. Not only to the forces of good, but to their former charges."  
  
"Yes, that's the other part," said Jason. "Every Promethian in the past has always been directly or indirectly responsible for the death of all their former charges."  
  
"So you think he might be coming back after us?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Not alone he won't," said Jason. "A Promethian still retains   
their White Lighter powers. But those aren't enough to challenge most   
witches and certainly not enough to challenge your three. If Leo   
follows the same pattern as previous Promethians, he'll seek out some   
powerful demon that has a grudge against you. And with what he knows   
about you, he's very dangerous. Not only to you, but all of his other   
charges."  
  
"This is insane," said Piper. It was very clear she was having   
trouble keeping her emotions in check. "I don't believe Leo is evil,   
I don't care what you say. There has to be another explanation."  
  
"Piper, I know how this must be affecting you," said Jason.   
"But trust me when I tell you . . ."  
  
"No," screamed Piper, standing up from the table. "I don't   
believe you. And I won't trust anything you say. You're wrong,   
that's all there is to it. Leo is sick or something, regardless of   
what you say. We just have to find some way to make him better. I'm   
going to check the Book of Shadows."  
  
She didn't wait for an answer. She turned and left the kitchen,   
heading for the attic.  
  
"I'll go talk to her," said Prue.  
  
She got up from the table and followed Piper upstairs.  
  
"What's this about Prometheus?" Phoebe asked Jason. "I'm afraid   
I'm not really up on my Greek mythology."  
  
"Well," said Jason, "according to Greek mythology, Prometheus   
was a Titan. He betrayed the Gods by giving fire to man. For his   
betrayal, Zeus punished Prometheus by chaining him to a rock and   
having a vulture eat out his liver every day. At night, Zeus would   
restore the liver and the next day the entire process started all over   
again."  
  
"Oh, nice," said Phoebe. "And I thought I was mistreated when I   
got grounded."  
  
"Well, the Greeks were a violent culture," said Jason. "Anyway,   
the turned White Lighter was called a Promethian by the other White   
Lighters because of the betrayal of the White Lighter to the Elders.   
Just like Prometheus's betrayal to Zeus. Over the years, the term   
just stuck."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe. "So, what do we do now that Leo has   
turned?"  
  
"First," said Jason, "you'll have to be assigned a new White   
Lighter. As I said, you're something of celebrities among White   
Lighters. So the Elders are going to be very careful about choosing   
Leo's replacement. Until that happens, I'll be serving as your White   
Lighter."  
  
"Well, at least you're a familiar face," said Phoebe.  
  
"You also have to be prepared for an attack," said Jason.   
"Probably not right away. A White Lighter turning is so rare that   
whatever demon Leo approaches will want to make sure he's really   
turned and not pretending. He'll probably give him a test to prove   
that he's really turned. After that, he'll use Leo's knowledge of you   
and his other charges to go after them."  
  
"Oh, that's a happy thought," said Phoebe. "Leo probably knows   
more about us than anyone."  
  
"Which is why he's such a danger to you," said Jason. "I'll   
provide any help and assistance I can until your permanent replacement   
is appointed."  
  
"Thanks, Jason," said Phoebe. "And about what Piper said?"  
  
"Don't give it a second thought," said Jason. "I've been a   
White Lighter long enough to understand the strain she must be under.   
Once she calms down and has a chance to think about it, I'm sure   
she'll be more hospitable."  
  
"Thanks for understanding," said Phoebe. "They should be down   
in a bit. Want a cup of coffee while we wait."  
  
"Sure," said Jason, smiling.  
  
She and Jason sat drinking coffee and talking while they waited   
for Piper and Prue to come down from the attic. A little while later,   
the two older sisters returned to the kitchen.  
  
FIVE  
  
"Jason," said Piper, "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. I   
know you didn't do anything except deliver the message. I shouldn't   
have snapped at you like I did."  
  
"That's okay," said Jason. "A White Lighter turning is   
traumatic enough. For you, I can only imagine what it must have felt   
like. Not only a professional betrayal but a personal one as well. I   
accept your apology. But right now we have more important things to   
do worry about."  
  
"Yes," said Prue. "If Leo has turned evil, then we have a   
serious problem." She unrolled the page from the Book of Shadows   
again. "According to this, a Promethian will always go after their   
former charges eventually. And there's a potion and a spell given   
that can be used to vanquish a Promethian.  
  
"Piper, you'll need to make up the potion right away. We have   
to be prepared for when Leo comes back. And I'm betting he won't be   
alone when he does. I'll make a copy of the spell for each of us.   
Thankfully, it doesn't require the Power of Three to vanquish a   
Promethian so it will only take one of us."  
  
"I'm not sure I can do that," said Piper.  
  
"Piper, honey," said Prue, "I know how hard this is for you. I   
know what Leo means to you. But he's not the same Leo. If given the   
chance he'd kill you without a second thought. We have to be prepared   
for when he returns."  
  
"Prue is right," said Jason. "I'm sorry. I hope it's alright   
if I use your first names."  
  
"Not a problem with me," said Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, that's okay with us," said Prue.  
  
"Great," said Jason. "Prue is right. Leo is no longer the old   
Leo. A Promethian is as evil and as uncaring as any demon. And he   
will do whatever his new master asks of him. Which means killing any   
or all of you if necessary. If you're not ready when he returns, one   
or all of you could be killed, ending the Power of Three forever."  
  
Piper looked at the other three. She knew they were right. If   
Leo had truly turned, and if he was working for the demons now, he   
would probably be coming for them sooner or later. And even   
considering her feelings for Leo, what Prue always said was true.  
  
The Charmed Ones always come first.  
  
That was always the bottom line. Everything else aside, the   
Charmed Ones were more important than single individual. If not for   
them, evil might well overwhelm the entire world; spreading unchecked   
until all innocents everywhere was consumed in its desire to destroy   
anything human.  
  
"Give me that," said Piper, reaching for the scroll Prue held.   
"I'll need it to prepare the potion."  
  
"Good," said Jason. "As I told Phoebe, I'll be your interim   
White Lighter until the Elders choose a permanent replacement for Leo.   
Until then, if you need anything, call on me. I'm at your disposal   
twenty four hours a day."  
  
"What about your other charges?" asked Prue.  
  
"For the moment, I don't have any," said Jason. "Until this   
situation with Leo is resolved one way or the other, I'm at your   
exclusive disposal. The Elders feel you should have every advantage   
for your protection."  
  
"What about Leo's other charges?" asked Phoebe. "Shouldn't we   
do something about them?"  
  
"That's already been taken care of," said Jason. "All of Leo's   
former chargers and their White Lighters have been warned about him.   
And they've been given a copy of the vanquishing spell from that page   
just in case he shows up there before he shows up here."  
  
"What about other witches?" asked Prue. "You said he was a   
danger to all good everywhere. Shouldn't other witches be warned?"  
  
"The Elders don't want to unnecessarily alarm anyone they don't   
have to," said Jason. "A White Lighter turning is not exactly common   
knowledge among witches. If it should become common knowledge,   
witches everywhere would be unnecessarily concerned that their White   
Lighters' might turn."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "I'll get started on the potion right away.   
We should leave the potion in the manor. We'll need the added   
protection when and if Leo attacks here. We can carry the spell with   
us."  
  
"Good idea," said Prue. "Now, until something happens, I guess   
there's not much else for us to do. I'll get started on making those   
copies of the vanquishing spell for us."  
  
"Good," said Jason. "I'll go back to the Elders and see if   
there's been any other developments. I'll be back as soon as I can.   
If you need me before that, just call."  
  
Jason orbed out while Piper began to gather the ingredients for   
the vanquishing potion. Prue went into the living room to get some   
paper to copy the spell down. Phoebe took the page from the Book of   
Shadows and began to familiarize herself with what it said. If Leo   
had turned, and if he did attack, she planned to be ready for him.   
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss Part 2: Promethian. When Leo orbs into the   
underworld to seek out a demon to serve, he picks the one demon that   
can give him what he wants. When the demon tests him to prove he's   
really become a Promethian, the test proves even to Piper that Leo is   
no longer the White Lighter she fell in love with.  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	2. Proomethian

CHARMED  
"REQUIEM FOR A WHITE LIGHTER"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
PART 2: PROMETHIAN  
  
When Leo orbs into the underworld to seek out a demon to serve,   
he picks the one demon that can give him what he wants. When the   
demon tests him to prove he's really become a Promethian, the test   
proves even to Piper that Leo is no longer the White Lighter she fell   
in love with.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Leo materialized in the underworld. It looked much different   
from what he had imagined it would. Then he realized that he didn't   
know what he had suspected to find.  
  
He appeared to be in some sort of cavern passageway. There were   
other creatures nearby. He could feel them. He knew he was being   
watched even at that moment.  
  
He also knew he was in no immediate danger. White Lighters just   
didn't orb t the underworld. The denizens of this nether realm would   
be curious about him. They would wait to see what he was up to before   
they tried anything.  
  
With no clear path before him, Leo turned and began to move down   
one of the passageways. He had no idea where he was going, but then,   
it didn't matter. Sooner or later he would find a demon that would   
take him to where he wanted to go. Assuming it was a sufficiently   
high enough level demon not to attack him on sight.  
  
It didn't take very long before Leo found just such a demon. In   
fact, he found five such demons. Three, in human form, suddenly   
appeared before him, blocking his way farther into the passage. At   
the same time, two in human form appeared behind him, preventing any   
retreat. If he had to get out of there, he would have to orb. But he   
had no intentions of doing that. Not just yet.  
  
"What do you want here, White Lighter?" asked the foremost demon   
in front of him. "You kind isn't welcome down here."  
  
"I'm here to see your master," said Leo, a hint of arrogance in   
his voice.  
  
"The demons all simply laughed.  
  
"Of course you are," said the first demon. "Our master   
routinely has dealings with White Lighters. That's why we're here.   
As the welcoming committee.  
  
"My master does not have any dealings with the likes of you.   
We, however, know how to deal with White Lighters. Especially one   
foolish enough to orb down here unprotected. We may not be able to   
kill you, do gooder. But we can make you wish we had."  
  
Leo just smiled. Then, with sudden ferocity, he swung out,   
striking the demon alongside the head with the back of his hand. The   
demon was knocked back and fell to the cavern floor. A second demon   
moved over to his side.  
  
"You must be even more foolish than I first thought," said the   
first demon.  
  
"Oh, come on," said Leo. "You HAVE to be smarter than that. A   
White Lighter orbs in unprotected. He walks around as if he hasn't a   
care in the world. Then, when you confront him, he demands to see   
your master. You're not really that big a fool, are you?"  
  
"Gammell," said the second demon, "he's right. White Lighters   
rarely fight and they certainly don't provoke a fight. Especially   
with a demon. Something's not right here."  
  
Gammell looked at the second demon, then at Leo. He got to his   
feet and faced Leo.  
  
"Okay, White Lighter," said Gammell. "I'll give you one chance.   
Tell me why I shouldn't just have you torn limb from limb where you   
stand."  
  
"Well," said Leo, "I could orb out before you have a chance to   
even touch me. But there's another reason. My name is Leo Wyatt.   
And you might say I'm looking for a job."  
  
"Wyatt?" questioned Gammell, all humor gone from his face.   
"You're the Charmed Ones' White Lighter."  
  
"I was," said Leo. "I recently tendered my resignation. I   
didn't care for their benefits package."  
  
"Trem," said Gammell without looking away from Leo, "inform the   
master. Ask him what he wants us to do with this White Lighter."  
  
A third demon turned and disappeared up the passage. Leo wasn't   
worried. Getting into the underworld was easy. Staying alive once   
you were there, now that was a real challenge. A few moments later   
the demon returned and spoke to Gammell.  
  
"The master wants to see him immediately," said the demon. "And   
he's not to be harmed."  
  
"Take him in," said Gammell. "Take care, White Lighter. If the   
master doesn't like what you have to say, he'll probably turn you over   
to me to deal with. And I owe you for that hit."  
  
Leo just smiled then followed Trem down the passageway to a   
large cavern. Torches lining the walls lighted the cavern. There was   
a table to one side that held an assortment of weapons. Next to the   
table stood the master.  
  
"Master, I have brought him as you instructed," said Trem.  
  
"Leave us," said the demon.  
  
Trem turned and left without hesitation. The master turned to   
face Leo. The hood to the demons' cloak remained in place; totally   
obscuring it's features. Leo stared at him. Although he couldn't see   
the demons' face, he had no need to. He knew who this demon was. The   
most feared of all demons in the underworld.  
  
Leo Wyatt stood mere feet from the Source of all evil.  
  
TWO  
  
Leo didn't flinch as the Source stared at him. Evil exuded from   
the Source as if it were a sentient being, bent upon consuming   
everything in its' path. This lord of the underworld was the one   
demon that could Leo what he had come here for.  
  
"So," said the Source, "you're the White Lighter of those   
accursed Charmed Ones."  
  
"I WAS their White Lighter," Leo corrected. "I've found being a   
White Lighter a bit restrictive."  
  
"I see," said the Source. So you've turned to evil. Betrayed   
the trust put in you by the Elders. And now you want to join me. How   
interesting. I'm expecting company in a few minutes. But before he   
arrives, tell me why I should believe you. Why shouldn't I just   
destroy you where you stand?"  
  
"You demons seem bent on destroying people where they stand,"   
said Leo. "Anyway, I'll tell you why. Because I can be of invaluable   
use to you. My knowledge of the Charmed Ones alone makes me more   
valuable than most of your underlings. Add to that my years of   
experience as a White Lighter, and we both know you can't afford to   
destroy me."  
  
"Perhaps," said the Source. "If you have truly turned. It has   
been a long time since a White Lighter turned. It's not what you   
would call a common occurrence."  
  
"Whatever," said Leo. "The truth is, I'd be a fool to come down   
here otherwise. What would I have to gain? You'd find me out and   
destroy me. So, as you can see, I'm risking a great deal by coming to   
you."  
  
"True," said the Source. "But I must be sure. I must have   
proof of your turning before I am to trust you."  
  
Leo walked over to the table. He looked the weapons over, and   
then picked up one rather long wicked looking dagger. He looked   
intently at the dagger.  
  
"Just tell me which of your underlings you want me to kill,"   
said Leo. "I do hope it's Gammell. I find I don't care much for   
him."  
  
"That would hardly be a test," said the Source. "Killing a   
demon would prove nothing."  
  
"Maybe," said Leo. "But the fact that I'm willing to kill at   
all should prove something."  
  
"Perhaps," said the Source. "And you've given me an idea. A   
way to prove you've really turned."  
  
Just then Leo heard the rustle of robes as someone entered the   
chamber behind him. He turned to see who it was. The figure walked   
into the chamber then stopped dead in its' tracks. It stood staring   
at Leo for several long seconds. Leo stood face to face with   
Malevant, the Source's primary advisor and a demon who hated humanity   
even more than the Source did.  
  
"Ah, Malevant," said the Source, "you've arrived."  
  
Malevant glared at Leo. His fists clenched and unclenched   
repeatedly as he seemed to control his natural impulse to destroy this   
White Lighter with a fireball. Leo looked in Malevants' eyes and saw   
hatred. Pure, undisguised hatred.  
  
It wasn't the first time Leo had seen this very high level   
demon. But it was the first time he had been this close to him. He   
also knew that if the Source had not been present, and Leo currently   
under his tenuous protection, Malevant would have destroyed him   
without a second thought.  
  
"Source," demanded Malevant, "what is the meaning of this? You   
know of my feelings toward humanity. Why would you subject me to the   
presence of this White Lighter?"  
  
"Malevant, calm down," said the Source. "Ordinarily, I   
wouldn't. But this is a unique circumstance. This White Lighter is   
no ordinary White Lighter. He's the White Lighter of the Charmed   
Ones. And he's asked to join us."  
  
"A Promethian?" questioned Malevant. He still glared at Leo.   
"I don't believe it. It's been more than five hundred years since a   
White Lighter has turned. I find it incredulous to believe the White   
Lighter of the accursed Charmed Ones would turn. It is a trick."  
  
"Exactly what we were discussing when you arrived," said the   
Source. "It may well be a trick. But as he pointed out, we can't   
really afford to pass up the opportunity if it's true. He offered to   
kill one of my underlings as proof of his turning."  
  
"Kill a demon?" questioned Malevant. "That would prove nothing.   
The Charmed Ones kill demons all the time. So do other witches. Just   
because a White Lighter is willing to kill a demon is proof of   
nothing."  
  
"Precisely my point," said the Source. "But I do have an idea   
that will prove his loyalty. He's going to kill someone. And in so   
doing, he'll prove he's turned and rid me of my most hated foes all in   
one fell swoop."  
  
Leo turned to face the Source.  
  
"White Lighter," said the Source. "I understand you have   
recently become . . . involved with one of the witches. A somewhat   
rare occurrence for a White Lighter and his charge. But a perfect   
test. You will return to the Charmed Ones. There, you will kill the   
middle sister. With her dead, the Power of Three will be broken   
forever. And you will have proven your loyalty to me."  
  
Leo just stared at the Source. He was being ordered to kill   
someone whom he had only recently fallen in love with.  
  
THREE  
  
"That's not going to happen," said Leo.  
  
"I told you," said Malevant, forming a fireball in his hand.   
"His turning is a trick."  
  
"Nothing like that," said Leo. "By now they've been told that   
I'm no longer a White Lighter. And that I probably pose a threat to   
them. The second I orb in, they'll vanquish me. Now, that may prove   
I'm no longer a White Lighter, but it won't do me a whole lot of good.   
If most demons don't stand a chance against them, what makes you think   
I'd fare any better?"  
  
Malevant stared at Leo for a second, and then extinguished the   
fireball.  
  
"You have a point," said Malevant. Some of his anger seemed to   
have subsided. "If he has turned, the Elders are most likely aware of   
it by now. Their first order of business would be to warn all of his   
former charges. And if he has turned, he'll be a great asset to us."  
  
"True," said the Source. "But I still need proof of his   
turning. Proof that this is not some sort of charade."  
  
"And you will have it," said Malevant. "The Charmed Ones may be   
expecting him. But there are others who won't be. We have a little   
problem at the moment. A problem our friend here may be in a unique   
position to help us with."  
  
"The child?" questioned the Source. "Yes, that's a very good   
idea. We have him kill the mother. With his White Lighter powers she   
will believe him to be a White Lighter. She won't see him as a   
threat. And she won't suspect him until it is too late."  
  
"No, not the mother," said Malevant. "They may be expecting   
that. With the convergence at hand, they would be expecting us to   
make a move against the mother. That's why they have a witch   
protecting her. But other than her White Lighter, no one is   
protecting the witch."  
  
"I don't follow," said Leo.  
  
"It's really quite simple," said Malevant. "I'll arrange to   
have the White Lighter distracted for a few minutes. Then, you orb in   
and kill the witch. She won't be expecting an attack from a White   
Lighter. With her out of the way, the mother and her unborn child   
will be easy prey."  
  
"Excellent, Malevant," said the Source. "I not only prevent the   
birth of that accursed child, but I rid myself of a witch in the   
bargain. Well, White Lighter. You know what you have to do. Simply   
kill the witch. Use that dagger you have in your hands. Return it to   
me stained with her blood. Once you do that, I can deal with the   
mother before the child is born."  
  
"I have a better idea," said Malevant, taking the dagger from   
Leo. "A first kill should always be personal. One of my underlings   
will take you to the witch once I've distracted the White Lighter.   
Then, you will kill her with your bare hands. Do that, and I will   
believe that you've turned."  
  
"That's it?" asked Leo. "Kill one witch with my bare hands? I   
thought you might want something difficult."  
  
"White Lighters don't kill," said Malevant, "and certainly not a   
witch. Only a Promethian would be capable of such an act. Kill the   
witch and you'll convince me that you've turned."  
  
"Consider it done," said Leo.  
  
Suddenly, four demons shimmered into the chamber next to   
Malevant. The demons were the same type as Redjik, one of Malevants   
underlings. They demons stood about the same height as an average   
human. They had sickly green colored skin and only three fingers on   
each hand. Their skin was strangely reminiscent of the scales of a   
reptile.  
  
"Melnar," said Malevant to one of the demons, "you will you will   
stay with this White Lighter. When I return for you, you will take   
him to the witch who I told you about. This White Lighter is going to   
dispose of her for us. He's going to kill her with his bare hands.  
  
"He is not to be harmed. Simply stay with him until I come for   
you. But he's not to go anywhere." Malevant looked directly at Leo.   
"If he orbs for any reason, get a Dark Lighter and kill him."  
  
Malevant turned to a second demon.  
  
"Taln," he said. "The witch meditates every day but not at the   
same time. Watch her. When she enters her meditations, contact me   
immediately.  
  
"Pormis, I need you to watch the witches White Lighter. When   
Taln contacts me, I will join you. Then we will distract the White   
Lighter so he can't heal the witch once this White Lighter has killed   
her."  
  
Malevant turned to the final demon.  
  
"Misten," he said. "You will watch the Charmed Ones. Don't be   
seen and under no circumstances are you to engage them. If they go to   
the aid of the witch, let Melnar know immediately. He is no match for   
them and I don't want him having to fight them."  
  
Malevant then turned to the Source.  
  
"May I suggest," said Malevant, "that you prepare your   
underlings for the woman. Tell them of our plan. I'll let you know   
when the witch is out of the way. We will have to move quickly.   
Before a new witch can be appointed to guard the woman."  
  
"Efficient as always," said the Source. "I'll prepare my   
underlings immediately. As soon as I hear from you, we will move   
against the woman. Within a short time the convergence will be   
stopped."  
  
"I would suggest a render demon," said Malevant. "It will be a   
particularly bloody death. And it will send a message. A message   
that the Source is not to be trifled with."  
  
"Another excellent idea, Malevant," said the Source. "The White   
Lighter will wait here until you are ready for him."  
  
"As you wish," said Malevant. "I'll go tend to some details   
now. I'll return when everything is ready.  
  
Malevant and three of the demons shimmered out, leaving only   
Melnar behind. The demon looked at Leo with suspicion. Leo had no   
doubt the demon would obey its' master without question.  
  
"Wait in there," ordered the Source, pointing to an adjoining   
chamber. "Do not leave until Malevant comes for you."  
  
Leo and Melnar walked into the chamber. It was considerably   
smaller than the one they had been in. It would be relatively   
comfortable for their wait. And Leo had no idea how long they would   
have to wait for Malevant to return.  
  
FOUR  
  
Leo and Melnar waited in the chamber for more than two hours for   
Malevants return. Melnar seemed unconcerned with the wait. Leo was   
anxious to have the matter concluded. Suddenly, Malevant shimmered   
into the chamber.  
  
"It is time," Malevant announced. "White Lighter, I don't want   
anything fancy. Just get in, kill the witch, and then get out. We   
won't be able to distract her White Lighter for long."  
  
"I understand," said Leo.  
  
Malevant turned to Melnar.  
  
"If he hesitates," said Malevant, "or tries to help or warn her   
in any way, kill him."  
  
He handed Melnar a black arrow. Melnar recognized the weapon.   
It was a bolt from a Dark Lighter's crossbow. To just about anyone,   
it was just an arrow. But to a White Lighter, even touching the   
weapon meant death. Melnar stuck the arrow in the back of his pants   
underneath his tunic.  
  
"Yes, master," said Melnar. He then pulled a dagger from his   
belt. "And after I kill the White Lighter, I'll finish the witch."  
  
"Go," ordered Malevant. "You don't have much time.  
  
Melnar shimmered and Leo orbed out. Malevant smiled to himself.   
Very soon the mission would be completed. Then it would be time to   
move on to the unborn child. Malevant shimmered out, joining Pormis   
to distract the witches White Lighter.  
  
Melnar and Leo appeared in the bathroom of a small apartment.   
Through the open door they could see a woman sitting in a lotus   
position on the floor of a bedroom. Obviously, this was the witch Leo   
had been sent to kill.  
  
"Now, White Lighter," said Melnar, "finish the witch."  
  
"Wait," said Leo. "If I just walk out there, she's going to be   
suspicious. She'll have some warning. I need to get in there so she   
won't be suspicious."  
  
Leo orbed out of the bathroom and instantly into the bedroom.   
The witch saw him orb in. She jumped to her feet, ready to defend   
herself.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded the witch.  
  
"I'm a White Lighter," said Leo. "Your White Lighter has been   
delayed by demons. They're about to go after your charge. I've been   
sent to make sure you get there in time."  
  
"Let's go," said the witch, reaching for Leo's arm.  
  
Melnar reached for the Dark Lighter bolt. So the master had   
been correct. The White Lighter turning had all been a ruse. A ruse   
to protect the witch and her charge. Well, he would learn the price   
for betraying Malevant.  
  
"Oh," said Leo. "There is just one thing I need to do before we   
leave."  
  
"What's that?" asked the witch.  
  
Leo suddenly reached up and put his hands around the witch's   
throat. Melnar watched as Leo began to squeeze the life from her   
body.  
  
"Make sure you never get there," said Leo.  
  
Melnar released his grip on the Dark Lighter bolt. It had not   
been a ruse after all. On the contrary. It had been exactly as Leo   
has said. A way to get to the witch without her being suspicious. It   
had been a brilliant ploy. The witch's guard had been down allowing   
Leo to strike unimpeded.  
  
Melnar watched as the witch clawed at the hands around her   
throat. She seemed to be trying to incant a spell but her voice was   
barely a whisper. Melnar couldn't make out any of the words.  
  
He watched as Leo slowly strangled the life out of the witch.   
The look in Leo's eyes was strange. A look of enjoyment; of   
exhilaration. He genuinely seemed to be savoring the slow death of   
this woman.  
  
It took only a couple of minutes before the witch's hands fell   
to her side, and her body went limp. Leo looked at her lifeless face,   
and then released his grip. Her limp body fell to the bed, then   
rolled to the floor.  
  
Melnar moved into the bedroom. He knelt over her body and   
checked her throat for any signs of life. He found none. He reached   
into his belt and pulled out his dagger.  
  
"She's dead," he announced. "Now to make sure there's no chance   
of her White Lighter healing her once he gets back."  
  
"Hey," said Leo, grabbing the hand Melnar held the dagger in,   
"he can't. White Lighters can heal, but they can't bring back the   
dead. Once she's dead, it's over. Besides, this is my kill. And I'm   
not sharing it with anyone. Not you, not anyone. You got that?"  
  
Melnar put the dagger away. He recognized the reaction in this   
White Lighter. It often occurred with a first kill. The exhilaration   
of the firs kill was nearly intoxicating. He still remembered his   
first kill and the same feeling that this White Lighter would even now   
be feeling.  
  
"Very well," said Melnar, finally. "Let's get out of here.   
Before the witches White Lighter returns."  
  
Using their respective forms of transport, Melnar and Leo   
vanished from the room. Several seconds later another White Lighter   
orbed in. He saw the body next to the bed and rushed to help her.   
Realizing she was already dead and there was nothing he could do for   
her, he gingerly gathered up her body and orbed away.  
  
Back in the underworld, Melnar reported to Malevant.  
  
"Well?" insisted Malevant.  
  
"The witch is dead," said Melnar. "The White Lighter didn't   
even hesitate. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it a great deal. More   
than even most demons. It was almost as if it was personal to him."  
  
"Excellent," said Malevant. ""Go. I'll call you if I have need   
of you again."  
  
As Melnar shimmered out, Malevant walked over to the Source and   
Leo.  
  
"Well, Malevant?" asked the Source. "What's the verdict?"  
  
"It appears," said Malevant, "that we have a new ally, Source.   
Melnar tells me that the White Lighter performed the task well beyond   
expectations. Welcome, Promethian, to the service of the Source."  
  
"It was fun," said Leo, smiling. "I hope I get the chance to do   
it again very soon."  
  
"No doubt you will, Promethian," said the Source. "As for now,   
we have one more matter to attend to."  
  
"Yes," said Malevant. "Now that the witch is out of the way,   
the mother and her unborn child are completely unprotected. We must   
move now while there is still a window of opportunity."  
  
FIVE  
  
Jason and the sisters sat around the kitchen table getting to   
know each other better. There had been no news of Leo and there was   
little else for them to do but wait. As they chatted, another White   
Lighter orbed into the kitchen. It was the same White Lighter who had   
found the body of the witch Leo had murdered.  
  
"Hey, Andrew," said Jason, smiling. "Girls, I'd like you to   
meet Andrew, a friend of mine. Andrew, this is Prue, Piper, and   
Phoebe Halliwell; the Charmed Ones. So, what's up, Andrew?"  
  
Hi, Jason," said Andrew nervously, "ladies."  
  
Jason saw the look on Andrews' face and his smile faded.  
  
"Andrew, what's wrong?" asked Jason.  
  
"It's Gwen," said Andrew. "She's dead."  
  
"Oh, no," said Jason. He turned to the girls. "Gwen was a   
witch and one of Andrews' charges." He turned back to Andrew.   
"Andrew, what happened?"  
  
"She was meditation," said Andrew. "I was checking around.   
Making sure everything was safe. Suddenly two demons attacked me.   
One of them was very powerful. I think he was an upper level demon.  
  
"We had been fighting for several minutes when I suddenly   
realized there was no Dark Lighter around. Which didn't make sense to   
me. Without a Dark Lighter, they had no chance of killing me. So   
their attack made no sense."  
  
"Decoy," said Jason.  
  
"That was my thought, too," said Andrew. "So I orbed   
immediately to Gwen. I was too late. She was already dead. There   
wasn't anything I could do for her. I orbed her body to the Elders."  
  
"Andrew, I'm sorry," said Jason. "But you couldn't have known.   
It's not your fault that she died."  
  
"Andrew," said Prue, "you're only a White Lighter. You're not   
expected to fight demons. A sneak attack like that was obviously   
meant to keep you busy while someone else went after Gwen. Jason is   
right. It's not your fault."  
  
"That's not it," said Andrew. "I realize it wasn't my fault.   
Jason, it was Leo. He murdered Gwen. He strangled her with his bare   
hands. I had hoped that the rumors and reports about him turning had   
been wrong. That someone had made a mistake. But there can't be any   
doubt about it now. Leo's become a Promethian."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Piper. "Are you sure it was Leo?"  
  
"Yes," said Andrew. "I watched him kill her. There was nothing   
I could do. He had another demon with him. And what's more, he   
seemed to enjoy doing it. No White Lighter could have done that. It   
can only mean that Leo has become a Promethian."  
  
Andrew leaned against the counter and his head dropped. It was   
obvious that he was taking the entire incident very hard.  
  
"This is hitting him pretty bad," said Phoebe.  
  
"Not surprising," said Jason. "He and Leo died at Guadalcanal   
on the same day. They didn't know each other then, but they also   
became White Lighters at the same time. Leo was probably his best   
friend among the White Lighters. They've always had a special bond   
between them that most White Lighters don't have."  
  
"Then it's true?" said Piper, tears in her eyes. "Leo has   
turned evil. Which means we'll have to vanquish him. He's too   
dangerous to just let go."  
  
"Jason," said Prue, a perplexed look on her face. "Why would a   
demon send Leo after a witch?"  
  
"It was probably his test," replied Andrew. "Promethians are   
always tested by the demon they seek out. To prove they've really   
turned."  
  
"Yeah, that much I know," said Prue, picking up the page from   
the Book of Shadows. "But according to this, they always go after an   
innocent. If a White Lighter can kill an innocent, it proves he's   
turned to evil.  
  
"But why change that now? Why send Leo after a witch who may be   
able to protect herself against him? And who has a White Lighter who   
could heal her when she gets injured. They are normally sent after an   
innocent because they are the easiest targets."  
  
"As it turned out," said Andrew, "it didn't make any   
difference."  
  
"Prue's right," said Piper. "They couldn't have known that in   
advance. And if he's as valuable to them as everyone keeps saying he   
is, it would be foolish to risk him on such a dangerous mission his   
first time out."  
  
"She has a point, Andrew," said Jason. "An innocent can't   
protect themselves. A witch can. And with only his White Lighter   
powers, Leo would have been at a disadvantage against a witch."  
  
"Well," said Andrew, "he did have a demon with him. Maybe they   
were working together."  
  
"No, that's not it," said Jason. "A Promethians' first kill is   
always solo. To prove he's really turned. The demon was probably   
just a witness. To report to whatever demon Leo sought out that he   
had actually completed his task."  
  
"You're right," said Andrew. "It doesn't make any sense. Just   
like the demon attacks on me. At the time it didn't make any sense to   
me. I only realized what they were doing when I found Gwen dead.   
Which means that sending Leo after Gwen was more than just a test.   
But what?"  
  
"That's a good question," said Prue. "One that I'm at a loss to   
explain. I can't think of any reason for them to do that."  
  
"I can think of one," said Phoebe.  
  
Everyone just looked at her.  
  
"Well," she said, "if I wanted to prove that a White Lighter had   
turned, I'd send him to remove an obstacle for me. Someone who was   
between me and something I wanted. Kill two birds with one stone, so   
to speak."  
  
"Baby sister," said Piper, "you're a genius. There's only one   
reason to take out a witch."  
  
"To get to an innocent," said Prue finishing the thought. "Gwen   
must have been protecting an innocent that some demon was after."  
  
"Jasmine," gasped Andrew. He looked at the others. "A couple   
of weeks ago the Elders told Gwen and me to keep an eye on a young   
pregnant woman. She's due to give birth any day. The Elders told   
Gwen to watch over and protect here until the baby was born. I got   
the impression that they considered this woman very important but were   
trying to keep everything very low key."  
  
"Like maybe to keep someone else from finding out," said Piper.  
  
"Oh, God," said Andrew. "I have to get to her right away."  
  
"Hold on there a second," said Prue. "You're not going alone."  
  
"Jasmine is my responsibility," said Andrew, "not yours."  
  
"Hey," said Piper. You, White Lighter. Advice, information,   
healing. Us, Charmed Ones. Powers, protecting the innocent, kicking   
demon butt."  
  
"Besides," said Phoebe, "there's an innocent in danger and in   
need of protecting. Two, if you count the baby. That's what we do.   
That makes it our responsibility."  
  
"I can see why the three of you have the reputation you have,"   
said Jason.  
  
"I have a reputation?" asked Phoebe, feigning surprise. "Gee,   
and I've been trying so hard to be a good girl."  
  
"We'd better get going," said Jason, smiling.  
  
The five linked arms and orbed out of the manor to go protect an   
innocent.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss Part 3: Best Laid Plans. The Source sends   
Leo with a team of demons to destroy the innocent who's about to give   
birth. Can the Charmed Ones protect this innocent until she can give   
birth? And what do they do about their former White Lighter who knows   
enough about them to destroy them?  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	3. Best Laid Plans

CHARMED  
REQUIEM FOR A WHITE LIGHTER"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
PART 3: BEST LAID PLANS  
  
The Source sends Leo with a team of demons to destroy the   
innocent who's about to give birth. Can the Charmed Ones protect this   
innocent until she can give birth? And what do they do about their   
former White Lighter who knows enough about them to destroy them?  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Leo followed the Source and Malevant through the tunnels of the   
underworld. The twists and turns were impossible to keep track of.   
If not for his guides Leo would have become hopelessly lost.   
Eventually, they came to a small cavern.  
  
Inside the cavern waited three demons. Two were humanoid,   
vaguely human-like, with red tinted skin and yellow eyes. In the dark   
they might even be mistaken for humans. They bowed slightly as the   
Source and Malevant entered.  
  
The third demon was far less presentable. This creature stood   
about five feet tall. Its' dark yellow skin glistened in the   
torchlight. A ridge of sharp spines ran down its' back and similar   
spines ran down it's arms from the shoulders to the wrists. The four   
fingers of its' hand ended in large, serrated, razor sharp claws. The   
creature took one look at Leo and snarled. It took a step toward Leo   
when the Source stepped in front of it.  
  
"Rentak, no," commanded the Source. "He is an ally. He is   
Promethian. You will not harm him."  
  
The demon looked at the Source than stepped back.  
  
"This is Rentak," the Source said to Leo. "He is a render   
demon. A particularly nasty creature that I keep around for special   
jobs. They are not terribly bright, I'm afraid, but they are one of   
the most vicious of demons."  
  
"Yeah," said Leo, "I've heard of them but I've never seen one."  
  
"If I were not here," said the Source, "he would rip you to   
pieces, literally. And he so enjoys his work. I'm sending him after   
the young woman. When he is finished with her it will be difficult   
even to identify what species she was alone who she was."  
  
"That sounds gruesome," said Leo.  
  
"Does that bother you?" asked Malevant.  
  
"Not at all," said Leo. "Just making an observation."  
  
"Yes," said Malevant, "it is a very gruesome death. And when   
word of it gets out, all the forces of good will know that the Source   
is not one to be trifled with."  
  
"Very ingenious," said Leo. "Get rid of this woman and her   
child and send a message at the same time."  
  
"This woman and her child," said the Source, "pose a great   
threat to me. The woman is actually of no consequence. But that   
child must never be born."  
  
"I don't understand," said Leo.  
  
"As a former White Lighter," said Malevant, "you are familiar   
with a convergence, I assume?"  
  
"Sure," said Leo. "All White Lighters know of a convergence.   
It's when certain mystical events converge into a single point in   
time. They usually go unnoticed by the mortal realm, but almost all   
supernatural beings are aware of it."  
  
"Then you know of the event which normally signifies the   
beginning of a convergence," said the Source.  
  
"Ah, I see now," said Leo. "The birth of a child usually   
signifies the beginning of a convergence. And this child is that   
child?"  
  
"Yes," said Malevant. "In reality, the child itself is as of   
little importance as the mother herself. The child will have no   
special powers. It is the birth of the child that is of concern   
here."  
  
"So you plan to prevent the birth?" asked Leo.  
  
"Exactly," said the Source. "The render demon will kill the   
mother before she can give birth. Because of the extreme damage a   
render demon causes during its' attack, not even the unborn child will   
survive. The birth of the child is the first link in the chain of the   
convergence. Without the birth of the child, the convergence will   
never come to pass."  
  
"Very clever," said Leo, smiling.  
  
"Now that the witch is out of the way," said Malevant, "we only   
have to send the render to the woman. She will die a horrible death,   
the convergence will not occur, and the forces of good see the message   
we are sending. All in one fluid motion."  
  
"Among the White Lighters," said Leo, "it is rumored that   
Malevant is a master at planning. I can see that your reputation is   
very well deserved."  
  
"Yes," said the Source. "Since Malevant has become my advisor I   
have been very pleased with his advice. I wish I could be as   
complimentary of many of my subordinates."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Leo. "Before I realized how much I   
was being used by the Elders I often wondered why they kept some of   
the White Lighters around. Some of them are less than efficient at   
what they're supposed to do."  
  
"Yes," said Source. "It took the overwhelming power of the   
Charmed Ones to make you come to your senses."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Leo.  
  
"Have you never wondered why certain White Lighters should   
suddenly turn from the Elders?" asked the Source. "As you recently   
did?"  
  
"I just assumed they were like me," said Leo. "After several   
years they finally wised up. Saw that they were being used by the   
Elders and decided it was time to get in on the action themselves, so   
to speak."  
  
"I suppose that's one way of looking at it," said the Source.   
"Actually, it has more to do with the overpowering magic of certain   
powerful witches on an inexperienced White Lighter. Every witch is   
surrounded by power. The more powerful the witch the greater the   
magic.  
  
"In some instances, if his or her White Lighter is not   
sufficiently experienced, that magic will overwhelm them. It causes   
them to doubt everything they believe in. Allows them to make the   
more logical choice of serving evil."  
  
"I never knew that," said Leo. "It doesn't really matter,   
though. What does matter is that I finally came to my senses."  
  
"I was not aware of the reason, either," said Malevant. "As I   
said, it has been such a long time since a White Lighter turned. "  
  
"Now," said the Source, "Wyatt, I'm sending you with the render   
and the others. I want you to get firsthand knowledge the way a   
render demon works. It can be quite educational."  
  
"I can imagine," said Leo. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Immediately," said Malevant. "The witch is dead and it won't   
take the accursed Elders long to send another one to protect her. So   
we're going to move immediately to take out the woman before that   
happens."  
  
"Panish and Telk are going along," said the Source. "They will   
help in case another witch has already been sent. They will keep the   
witch busy while the render deals with the woman."  
  
"And I'm just supposed to watch?" asked Leo.  
  
"Not necessarily," said Malevant. "If another witch has been   
appointed, she will undoubtedly have a White Lighter with her. You   
can keep the White Lighter busy while the others do their job. That   
will keep the White Lighter from healing either the witch or the   
woman."  
  
"Okay," said Leo. "I'm glad to do whatever I can."  
  
"Here," said Malevant, handing a dagger to Leo. "This won't be   
able to kill a White Lighter, but it can hurt him or her. Enough to   
keep them from using that nasty healing ability of theirs."  
  
"Good plan," said Leo. "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"Then it's time to get going," said Malevant. "Return here when   
you've finished. Then we can start putting your knowledge to good   
use."  
  
Leo and the other demons left the cavern for the woman's'   
apartment. Malevant and the Source began to make plans for what Leo   
knew about the forces of good and the Charmed Ones in particular.  
  
TWO  
  
When Leo and the demons appeared in the woman's apartment, it   
was dark. She apparently had already gone to bed because they could   
see her lying in the bed covered up. The demons looked around for any   
sign that anyone else was present. It appeared she was quite alone.  
  
"It seems we have arrived in time," said the demon named Panish.   
"That will make our job much easier. Rentak, the woman is all yours.   
Do as the master has commanded you. See that she is destroyed as he   
wishes."  
  
The render demon moved toward the bed. It hesitated by the bed   
a moment, savoring its attack. Then it reached down and pulled the   
blankets from the sleeping figure. The fear it always instilled in   
its' victims always made the kill just that much more enjoyable.  
  
"Hello short, dark, and ugly," said Prue Halliwell from the bed.   
"I'm afraid we'll have to disappoint you this time."  
  
Prue swung out using her telekinetic ability. The render demon   
was cast back, striking the apartment wall, and then falling to the   
floor. As Prue got up from the bed, Piper and Andrew stepped out of   
the bathroom. At the same time, Jason and Phoebe orbed into the   
bedroom.  
  
"Charmed Ones," hissed the demon called Telk. "It is a trap.   
We've been set up."  
  
"You bet you have," said Piper. "If you were a little smarter   
you might have realized that before you came in here."  
  
Piper raised her hands and Telk froze, tapped in her freezing   
ability. Leo and Panish dived away, barely able to escape the effects   
of the power. As Panish rose to his feet, Phoebe kicked out, striking   
the demon along the side of his head, sending him sprawling against   
the same wall as Rentak. Phoebe moved next to Prue and the two   
sisters stood facing the demons in a defensive stance.  
  
Piper and turned to face Leo and Panish. Piper froze for a   
moment when she saw Leo. It was the first time she had seen him since   
he had turned. Somewhere, deep inside her, a small voice told her   
that just maybe Leo could be turned back.  
  
"Leo," said Andrew, "it's me, Andrew. Leo, I can't believe   
you've turned. Come back to us, Leo. The Elders will still accept   
you back. We can help you."  
  
"Leo, listen to him," pleaded Piper. "It's not too late. You   
can still be the White Lighter I fell in love with."  
  
"Witch," spat out Panish, "he's no longer your White Lighter.   
He's now Promethian. Promethians never turn to good. Surely your   
White Lighter friends told you that."  
  
"I'm sorry, Piper," said Leo. "I said all I had to say the last   
time we talked. I'm finished with being used by the Elders. And by   
you and your sisters. I'm where I belong now."  
  
Leo reached into his belt and pulled out the dagger Malevant had   
given him. He raised it and threw it directly at Piper. But his aim   
was off. Piper simply ducked and the dagger sailed past her, burying   
itself in the wall behind her.  
  
The render demon began its' attack anew. Instead of going after   
Prue again, it turned on Phoebe. It struck out with one of it's   
clawed hands, raking across Phoebe's chest. It cut gashes in Phoebes'   
chest as she tried to avoid the claws.  
  
Prue raised her hand again and sent the demon sprawling back   
against the same wall it had been cast against before. It stood up   
and shook its' head. Jason moved up to Phoebe and put his hand over   
her chest. He used his healing power and within seconds Phoebe's   
wounds were completely healed.  
  
Piper looked at Leo. A single tear fell from her eye. If he   
could try to kill her, then there was absolutely no doubt in her mind   
any longer. Her Leo was gone forever. She reached into her pocket   
and pulled out a slip of paper. She turned to Leo and started to read   
from the paper.  
  
Before she could speak the first word, Telk tackled her from the   
side. Her freezing of him had worn off and he obviously realized that   
Piper was about to recite a spell. As the two of them tumbled to the   
floor, the paper Piper had been holding flew out of her hands.  
  
The render demon struck out with its' clawed hand again but   
missed Prue. She used her telekinetic ability again sending him once   
more against the wall. Phoebe stepped back a couple of steps and   
closed her eyes. As the render demon started to rise, she opened her   
eyes.  
  
As Jason and Prue watched, Phoebe recited a spell that caused   
the render demon to suddenly explode into flames. It howled in agony   
as the flames consumed it, then extinguished taking the demon with   
them.  
  
Prue turned to face the remaining two demons. Piper had rolled   
away from Telk and was starting to rise to her feet. She looked   
around desperately for the paper with the vanquishing spell on it but   
couldn't see it anywhere. Prue raised her hand, calling once more on   
her telekinetic ability.  
  
The dagger buried in the wall suddenly freed itself, and then   
turned and struck Panish in the chest. It buried itself up to the   
hilt. The demon howled and pain as it exploded into a thousand shards   
that evaporated instantly.  
  
"Let's get out of her," said Telk to Leo.  
  
He didn't wait for Leo. The demon shimmered out of the bedroom,   
leaving Leo alone. Leo looked once at Piper, then orbed out of the   
bedroom. Everyone looked around feeling relieved that the ordeal was   
over.  
  
"Good spell, sis," Prue said to Phoebe. "That thing didn't seem   
to be affected too much by my telekinetic ability."  
  
"Not a problem," said Phoebe. "I didn't have time to write a   
spell specifically for it. So I just used one I wrote a few months   
ago. I modified it a little bit and just got lucky that it worked."  
  
"We're lucky you did," said Jason. "That was a render demon.   
Very dumb but also one of the most dangerous demons. That's because   
it is a virtual killing machine. It wouldn't have stopped until we or   
it was dead."  
  
"Are you okay?" Andrew asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah," said Piper, wiping a tear away. "Only I didn't get a   
chance to take out Leo. That damn demon made me drop the spell."  
  
"It's okay, sweetie," said Prue. "You're okay and that's all   
that's important. Jason, what about Jasmine? Is she okay?"  
  
Jason concentrated for a moment.  
  
"Yes," he said. "She's at the hospital right now. Seems she   
went into labor about ten minutes ago. The White Lighter assigned to   
her orbed her to the hospital as soon as her contractions began."  
  
"Great," said Prue. "Well, the innocent has been saved, the   
demons have been defeated, and we're all relatively unharmed."  
  
"Speak for yourself," said Phoebe, scratching her chest. "Jason   
may have healed the damage caused by that render thing, but now it   
itches like crazy."  
  
"A side effect of the healing," said Jason. "Sometimes the   
healing doesn't heal all of the deep down damage. You're not in any   
danger and your body's natural healing processes will take care of the   
rest. But until then, you'll just have to put up with a little   
itching. It should go away in a few hours."  
  
"Gee, thanks," said Phoebe.  
  
"Let's get back to the manor," said Jason. "Our work is done   
here and we still have Leo to worry about."  
  
"I'm being summoned," said Andrew, suddenly. "I'll try to join   
you later at the manor. They probably have another charge for me to   
check out."  
  
"A White Lighter's work is never done," said Prue.  
  
Andrew orbed out. The sisters linked arms with Jason and orbed   
back to the manor. Prue and Phoebe noticed that Piper was being   
unusually quiet. Considering what had just happened, they weren't   
very surprised.  
  
THREE  
  
Malevant slammed his fist onto a stone table so hard that the   
table shattered under the impact. Telk stood before his master with   
his head bowed, trembling from fear. Failing Malevant usually meant   
vanquishing for the demon in question.  
  
Leo stood next to Telk eyeing Malevant suspiciously. He had   
always heard that Malevant destroyed those underlings who failed him   
instantly. But they had been back nearly five minutes and Malevant   
hadn't so much as raised a hand against either Telk or Leo.  
  
"Those accursed Charmed Ones," howled Malevant. "Every time we   
turn around they are there standing in our way."  
  
Just then the Source flamed into the chamber. He stood in front   
of Malevant.  
  
"They failed," hissed the Source. "I have just received word   
that the child was born a matter of moments ago. Malevant, what   
happened? The plan was perfect. The woman should have died."  
  
"The Charmed Ones," hissed Malevant. "Telk and Wyatt just   
returned and informed me of what happened. The Charmed Ones were   
waiting for them when they arrived. They were taken totally by   
surprise. And there were two White Lighters with them. Both Panish   
and Rentak have been vanquished. These two were lucky to escape with   
their lives."  
  
"I'm surprised, Malevant," said the Source. "Telk is still   
alive. I thought you didn't tolerate failure in an underling?"  
  
"I don't," said Malevant. "But Telk is your underling, not   
mine. His offense would have to be much greater before I would   
vanquish one of your underlings without your permission."  
  
"What about me?" asked Leo.  
  
"You are new here," said Malevant. "I am not totally without   
tolerance. Besides, you were sent as an observer, not as a combatant.   
You observed. Therefore, you didn't fail me. This time."  
  
"The Charmed Ones," the Source echoed. "Always it is the   
Charmed Ones who stand in our way. Curse the day that youngest sister   
opened that accursed book. If not for that, we would not have those   
three to worry about."  
  
"It cannot be undone," said Malevant. "Much as we would want   
to."  
  
"What about the child?" asked Leo. "Can't we send someone in to   
kill the child? I could orb in and pretend to be a doctor. I was a   
medic before I died. I could fake my way enough to get close to the   
child."  
  
"It makes no difference now," said the Source. "As we told you,   
it's not the child we were after. It was the child's birth. Now that   
the birth has taken place, it would serve no purpose to kill either   
the mother or the child."  
  
"The Source speaks the truth," said Malevant. "We will have to   
contend ourselves with the next link in the chain. The next sign of   
the convergence. If we can prevent that, the chain may still be   
broken."  
  
"Unless," said the Source thoughtfully.  
  
"What is it, my liege?" asked Malevant. "You have an idea?"  
  
"Yes," said the Source. "We have been so concerned with the   
signs of the convergence we have been ignoring something a bit more   
basic."  
  
"And what would that be?" asked Malevant.  
  
"The Charmed Ones," said the Source. "The Seer has told me that   
this convergence foretells of my destruction by the Charmed Ones.   
Which is the reason we have been trying so desperately to prevent   
convergence."  
  
"I know," said Malevant. "What else can we do?"  
  
"We can remove the reason for the convergence," said the Source.   
"We could see if the Seer can locate another sigh of the convergence.   
Or we can remove the one obstacle that is the reason for the   
convergence in the first place."  
  
"Go after the Charmed Ones?" questioned Malevant. "Is that   
wise? We've just several valuable underlings to the Charmed Ones. Do   
you think it's wise to try and go after them directly?"  
  
"Can you think of anything better?" asked the Source. "With one   
of your plans and the right underlings, we should be able to take out   
the Charmed Ones. We only have to kill one to break the Power of   
Three."  
  
"It does have the merit of being bold and original," said   
Malevant. "But we are talking about the Charmed Ones, not some   
ordinary witch. The plan will have to be carefully planned. And the   
underlings will have to be absolutely trustworthy. We can ill afford   
to have them turn tail and run in the middle of a fight."  
  
"You worry about the plan, Malevant," said the Source. "I will   
concern myself with the demons I send. How long will it take you to   
prepare a plan?"  
  
"I will have to give it some serious consideration," said   
Malevant. "This is going to be a very delicate matter. I will need   
at least a few hours."  
  
"I need it as soon as possible," said the Source. He looked   
over at Leo and Telk. "Include the Promethian in your plan. I'm sure   
he would be happy to help us eliminate his former charges."  
  
"My pleasure," said Leo. "I missed my chance before. I'd like   
the chance to make up for it."  
  
"Very well," said Malevant. "Source, I will let you know when I   
have a plan ready. Choose those who will go carefully. And I think I   
may have a way to take out one of the Charmed Ones quickly and easily.   
I will let you know when all the preparations have been made."  
  
Malevant shimmered out of the cavern. The Source turned to Leo   
and Telk.  
  
"Well," he said, "it seems that in a very short time we shall be   
rid of the Charmed Ones forever. This will be a great day for the   
underworld. And for me personally. Promethian, once the Charmed Ones   
are dealt with, you and I shall have a chat. And you will tell me all   
that you know regarding your other charges and anything else you know   
from your former White Lighter days."  
  
FOUR  
  
"Jasmine is fine," said Jason, orbing in from the hospital. "So   
is the baby. She had a beautiful, perfect baby girl. Mother and   
daughter are doing great and will be released from the hospital in a   
couple of days."  
  
"Great," said Prue. "What about protection for them? Won't the   
demons try to get to Jasmine again?"  
  
"No," said Jason. "Neither Jasmine nor the baby were a threat   
to any demon. It was the baby's birth that was a threat. It was the   
first sign of a convergence. Since the baby has already been born,   
the threat is now passed."  
  
"A convergence?" asked Phoebe. "What's that?"  
  
"Every so often," said Jason, "there is a sort of watershed   
event in the magical world. These are called convergences. For a   
time before the convergence happens, there are specific signs that   
indicate it's going to take place. These signs are sometimes known,   
sometimes they aren't."  
  
"So are these convergences good or evil?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"They can be either," said Jason. "The last one was back in   
1935. The convergence was World War II."  
  
"That's when Leo died," interjected Piper.  
  
"Yes," said Jason. "In this case, the Elders aren't sure just   
exactly what the convergence is going to be. It could happen in the   
next few weeks or it could take months or even years. All we can do   
is wait for the signs to appear."  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Phoebe. "Jasmine and her baby   
are safe. But we still have Leo to worry about. He's still out there   
and you said he would be coming after us sooner or later."  
  
"Yes," said Jason. "I'm afraid that's true. It's only a matter   
of time before he comes after you. Probably not right away, though.   
Whatever demon Leo has joined up with will want to learn everything he   
can about you first. Learn your strengths and weaknesses to better   
prepare himself."  
  
"You said he'd go after his other charges first," said Piper.   
"Any idea who he'll go after first?"  
  
"Probably the weakest one," said Jason. "To build up to you.   
And like I said, he won't be coming alone. Eventually, the demon will   
give him additional powers and abilities beyond his White Lighter   
abilities. But that won't be for a while. Even though he's a   
Promethian, the demon will want to make sure he won't desert him for   
some other demon."  
  
"Jason," said Piper, "how many White Lighters have turned in the   
past?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," said Jason. "It's not something the   
Elders are very eager to talk about, as I'm sure you can understand.   
Somewhere between seven and eleven as far as anyone can determine."  
  
"And none of them have ever turned back?" asked Piper.  
  
"No, they haven't," said Jason. "Piper, I know this is very   
hard on you. And I know you'd like to believe that you could somehow   
turn Leo back. But it's just not going to happen. Promethians never   
turn back to good."  
  
"Might as well expect a demon to become good over the love of a   
woman," said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm not expecting to turn him back," said Piper. "He tried to   
kill me at Jasmine's place. The Leo I know would never have tried   
that. That Leo is gone. I've accepted that. I was just curious how   
many have turned before, that's all."  
  
"Maybe we should try to help Leo's other charges," suggested   
Prue. "We've already proven that we can handle ourselves against the   
demons. We might be able to help protect some of those charges."  
  
"No," said Jason, "that won't be possible. For one thing, you   
can't just ignore your responsibility to the innocents who are   
counting on you. For another, there's no way of know when he'll go   
after them or which one it will be."  
  
"Okay," said Prue. "I guess all we can do is wait until   
something happens."  
  
"That's about the size of it," said Jason. "The Elders will be   
appointing a replacement for Leo soon to be your new White Lighter.   
Once he or she is appointed, I'll move onto another assignment."  
  
"What about you?" asked Phoebe. "We've already gotten to know   
you. We've even fought demons with you. It seems to me the best   
course of action would be to just make your our new White Lighter."  
  
"Well," said Jason, "I'm sure the Elders will take that into   
consideration. But they do have other things to take into   
consideration. They may decide that I would be of better use   
somewhere else."  
  
"Don't we get a say in this?" asked Prue.  
  
"I can't really say," said Jason. "To my knowledge, something   
like this has never come up before. Most White Lighters outlive their   
charges, not the other way around."  
  
"Listen," said Prue, "you tell the Elders that we risk our lives   
every day protecting the innocent. On top of which we're the Charmed   
Ones, not just some witches who have banded together. I don't think   
it's too much to ask to let us have a say in who our White Lighter is.   
You tell the Elders that we want you as our White Lighter."  
  
"I'll pass that on to them," said Jason. "I'm sure when they   
learn you feel so strongly about it they'll give your request some   
serious consideration."  
  
"It's not a request," said Prue. "We're insisting. After   
everything we've been through, we've earned it. And considering that   
Piper is going to have to help in vanquishing the man she loves, you   
tell the Elders if they say no, they're going to hear about it."  
  
"Okay, okay," said Jason, "I'm convinced. I'll tell them. I'm   
not sure how they're going to react, but I'll tell them that you're   
insisting."  
  
"Good," said Phoebe. "Now, I'd better hit the books. I have a   
psych test coming up and I'm way behind on my studying."  
  
"Good luck," said Jason.  
  
"Thanks," said Phoebe. "I need to bring my grade up if I want   
to keep my G.P.A for the semester."  
  
Phoebe left the kitchen and headed for her room leaving the   
others still gathered around the table.  
  
FIVE  
  
Malevant strode into the Source's chamber, Melnar and Telk close   
behind. The Source stood in the center of the chamber, Leo at his   
side. Three other demons stood off to one side, waiting for   
instructions from their master.  
  
"Malevant," said the Source, "you said you have a plan. I have   
gathered Losh, Torrick, and Kelnan as you requested. And I see you've   
brought Melnar and Telk with you. I assume they are all involved in   
this plan of yours."  
  
"As is the Promethian," said Malevant. "But for my plan to   
work, we will have need of a particularly rare weapon. One which only   
you, Source, have access to. In order for my plan to work, we will   
need that weapon."  
  
"There are a few weapons which could be in that category," said   
the Source. "You'll have to be a bit more specific."  
  
Malevant eyed the Source. Getting these types of weapons from   
the Source was very difficult. He was a very cautious demon. But   
Malevant was sure that, in this case, the Source would agree.  
  
"An obsidian blade," said Malevant, finally.  
  
The Source looked at Malevant. The obsidian blade was an   
ancient weapon. It was how the Source himself had finally come to   
power. Only one was known to still exist and the Source kept it   
locked securely away where no one could get to it but him.  
  
"You are aware of the danger of putting the obsidian blade in   
the hands of an underling," said the Source. "The power of that blade   
is unmatched by almost any other weapon. If I am to release that   
blade, I must have a very good reason."  
  
"Once I explain my plan," said Malevant, "I'm sure you'll agree   
the risk is worth it."  
  
"Very well," said the Source. "I will listen to your plan   
before I make my determination."  
  
"That is all I ask," said Malevant. "The first part of the plan   
is quite simple. Losh, Torrick, Kelnan, and Melnar will shimmer into   
the Charmed Ones manor. Their mission is quite simple. They are to   
attack the Charmed Ones."  
  
"That is a risky plan," said the Source. "Attacking the Charmed Ones   
in their home where they are most powerful is dangerous. Even at four   
against three they would be at a disadvantage."  
  
"I know," said Malevant. "I do not expect them to defeat the   
Charmed Ones. That is not the purpose of their attack. They are only   
to delay the Charmed Ones and keep them occupied."  
  
"And that is where the others come in?" asked the Source.  
  
"Precisely," said Malevant. "A few minutes after they engage   
the Charmed Ones, Telk and Wyatt will enter the manor. That is where   
the obsidian blade comes into play. Wyatt will have the blade. While   
the Charmed Ones are engaged fighting the four we send after them, he   
can use it to kill one of the sisters. Once he does that, the other   
two will be powerless and the demons can finish them off."  
  
The Source looked at Malevant. Then he looked at Leo. He   
didn't speak for a moment. He pulled Malevant aside where the others   
couldn't hear them speak.  
  
"And if the Promethian tries to use the blade to take control of   
the underworld?" asked the Source.  
  
"When they return here," said Malevant, "you and I will have a   
dozen demons here for protection. And I will make sure that we have   
four Dark Lighters present as well. Even if he should try, he won't   
live long enough to reach either of us."  
  
The Source laughed.  
  
"Excellent," he said. "With the obsidian blade not even the   
Charmed Ones can hope to stand against five demons. And with them out   
of the way there will be no witch strong enough to stand against me.   
You are right, Malevant. The rewards are well worth the risk of using   
the blade."  
  
"I thought you might see it my way," said Malevant. "I suggest   
we send them in the first thing in the morning. They know that Wyatt   
will be coming after them eventually, but Promethians rarely move   
against their former charges so quickly. The attack will take them   
completely by surprise."  
  
"Yes," said the Source. The two turned back to the demons. "I   
agree with Malevants' plan. Return here in the morning. I will have   
the obsidian blade then. Once you have the blade, you will move   
against the Charmed Ones and put them out of our way once and for   
all."  
  
The Source turned and left the chamber. His underlings   
followed. Malevant and his two underlings shimmered away. Leo was   
left in the chamber alone. He returned to the chamber the Source had   
provided for him as quarters. In the morning, he would learn about   
the plan to rid the world of the Charmed Ones forever.  
  
Leo was already in the great chamber when the Source, Malevant,   
and the other demons shimmered in. The Source was holding a dagger   
with a serrated blade. The blade was at least eight inches long and   
was inscribed with ancient glyphs and runes. Leo also noticed four   
Dark Lighters in the chamber, each with their crossbows. They were   
there, he knew, for him should he prove a threat. The Source handed   
the blade to Malevant, who then walked over to Leo.  
  
"This is the obsidian blade," announced Malevant. "Few weapons   
are as powerful, or as dangerous, as this blade. Its' enchantment is   
ancient. More ancient than even most demons. With this blade, any   
creature can be killed.  
  
"Promethian, you will take the blade with you during the attack.   
Losh, Torrick, Kelnan, and Melnar will shimmer into the manor first.   
They will, of course, be detected immediately. And, I have no doubt,   
the Charmed Ones will attack immediately. Do not hold back on your   
attacks. Attack with all the ferocity in you. The Charmed Ones must   
be fully engaged in combat with you before Melnar and Wyatt enter the   
manor.  
  
"Wyatt, once inside the manor you will use this blade against   
the Charmed Ones. I want you to kill the middle sister first. You do   
not have to strike deep with the blade for it to be effective. In   
fact, even a minor wound will be sufficient. When an obsidian blade   
draws blood, the victim dies instantly. Not ever their White Lighter   
will be able to heal her. All you need do is scratch her with it for   
your job to be complete."  
  
"That's a very powerful weapon," said Leo.  
  
"Which is why only I have access to it," said the Source. "Not   
even Malevant nor myself can resist the power of that blade. Once you   
have killed the witch, her sisters will loose their powers. The Power   
of Three will be broken and the demons can finish them off."  
  
"If possible," said Malevant, "kill their White Lighter also.   
This blade is powerful enough to kill even a White Lighter." He   
handed the blade to Leo. "Take care not to cut yourself with it,   
Promethian. The effects would be most unfortunate."  
  
Leo reached out and grasped the handle of the dagger. As he   
did, he saw the four Dark Lighters shifted position, aiming their   
crossbows directly at him. He took the blade and looked at the   
inscriptions on it.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Leo with a smile. "Afraid I might   
try to take over with this thing?"  
  
"Just a precaution," said Malevant. "Once the Charmed Ones are   
dead, return the blade here. The Source will lock it away again where   
it can do no damage. And once the Charmed Ones are no more, I'm sure   
we will be able to find some suitable reward for your services.   
Perhaps some power more useful to your new profession than simply   
orbing."  
  
"That would be nice," said Leo. "Since my healing powers won't   
work on a demon or myself, it will pretty much go to waste. It would   
be nice to be able to do more than just orb around and pass out   
information."  
  
"Complete this task," said the Source, "and I promise you   
greater power."  
  
"It is time," said Malevant. "The Charmed Ones will not be   
expecting an attack on them so quickly. Losh, take Torrick, Kelnan,   
and Melnar and shimmer to the Charmed Ones manor immediately. Telk   
and Wyatt will follow in a moment or two, giving you time to fully   
engage them. Do not let up on your attacks once they arrive. Their   
attention must be fully on you so that they do not notice Wyatt orb   
in."  
  
"As you wish," said Losh.  
  
He and the three other demons shimmered out, leaving Melnar,   
Leo, Malevant, and the Source alone in the chamber. No one spoke.   
They stood there for several minutes, giving the four demons enough   
time to begin the final battle with the Charmed Ones.  
  
"Go," ordered Malevant finally. "By now the battle is in full   
pitch. Remember, Promethian, you have but to scratch the sister to   
accomplish your goal. Do not fail me."  
  
"Don't worry," said Leo. "I know what I have to do."  
  
With that, Telk and Leo left the great chamber for the manor.  
  
"Finally," said the Source, "I shall be rid of those accursed   
Charmed Ones forever. This is a great day, Malevant. We must think   
of a suitable reward for the Promethian. Rarely has a turned White   
Lighter shown such enthusiasm for destroying his previous charges."  
  
"Yes," said Malevant. "He will make an impressive ally to our   
ranks."  
  
The two waited in the chamber for the others to return,   
announcing the death of their most hated enemies.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss the exciting conclusion in Part 4:   
Loyalties. The Source has sent five demons to destroy the Charmed   
Ones. And provided Leo with the means necessary to destroy them   
instantly. Will the sisters be able to stop his plans and protect   
themselves? Or will the one person sworn to help and protect them   
destroy the greatest protectors of good the world has known?  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	4. Loyalties

CHARMED  
"REQUIEM FOR A WHITE LIGHTER"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
PART 4: LOYALTIES  
  
The Source has sent five demons to destroy the Charmed Ones.   
And provided Leo with the means necessary to destroy them instantly.   
Will the sisters be able to stop his plans and protect themselves? Or   
will the one person sworn to help and protect them destroy the   
greatest protectors of good the world has known?  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
"Prue, Phoebe, breakfast," called Piper from the kitchen.  
  
Now that things seemed to have settled down for a bit, the girls   
decided to try and return to some semblance of a normal life. They   
knew that eventually they would have to confront Leo. But according   
to the records regarding Promethians' it would probably be several   
weeks before that happened.  
  
Prue and Phoebe came bounding into the kitchen. Their night of   
rest seemed to have refreshed them. Even Piper seemed to be in a   
better mood, all things considering. Prue and Phoebe knew that the   
situation with Leo was still weighing heavily on Piper, but she seemed   
to be trying to deal with it. Just as they sat down at the table,   
Jason orbed in.  
  
"Hi, Jason," said Piper. "Care to join us for breakfast? I   
made plenty."  
  
"I'd love to," said Jason. "Leo often commented that you were a   
good cook."  
  
"Uh oh," said Phoebe, "here we go."  
  
Jason just looked at Phoebe perplexed. Until Piper started   
talking.  
  
"I'm not a cook," she said, "I'm a chef. There's a difference.   
A cook throws together meals in a jiffy. They make peanut butter and   
jelly sandwiches, chips and dip, and boil water to dump in pre-  
measured ingredients from a box. A cook uses little packets of pre-  
processed spices to make mass produced, barely edible pre-cooked   
artificial substances seem more like food and less like cardboard.  
  
"On the other hand, a chef prepares culinary masterpieces from   
scratch, using fresh ingredients and spices. A chef sculpts and molds   
fresh ingredients into an extravaganza of delights that not only   
tantalize the pallet but also entice the entire gambit of human   
senses. A chef prepares a multitude of various dishes and cuisines   
that makes a meal not just food but an experience to be savored and   
relished."  
  
"I stand corrected," said Jason.  
  
"Don't take it too hard," said Prue. "Piper has always been   
very serious about her chosen profession."  
  
"I understand," said Jason, smiling. "In that case, Miss   
Halliwell, I would be more than happy to partake of your culinary   
masterpieces guaranteed to tantalize my entire gambit of senses. Even   
if I'm not human."  
  
Phoebe just giggled. To her, a meal was just a meal. She never   
did understand Piper's near compulsion with preparing a simple meal.   
Although she had to admit that Piper's meals were some of the best she   
had ever tasted.  
  
"Now," said Jason as they ate, "I don't know what's going on,   
but something is up with the Elders. Andrew, the White Lighter you   
met the other day? He's suddenly become unavailable. When I asked   
about him, all they will tell me is that he's fine and he's on some   
sort of special assignment."  
  
"Is that normal?" asked Prue.  
  
"Well, it's not unusual," said Jason. "By the way Piper, this   
meal is excellent. I can see why Leo raves about your cooking the way   
he does."  
  
"Thanks," said Piper uncomfortably.  
  
Jason immediately felt bad. He seemed to be mentioning Leo a   
great deal. And he knew it must be extremely uncomfortable for Piper.  
  
"Anyway," continued Jason, "it just seems strange that they   
would assign him to a special assignment right now. The Elders all   
say that none of them blame him for what happened to Gwen. I know   
that none of the White Lighters do. There was nothing he could do.   
He was attacked out of the blue with absolutely no warning."  
  
"That's what we think, too," said Prue. "You said the birth of   
this child was the first sign in a chain of events for some sort of   
convergence. Do you have any idea what this convergence is?"  
  
"No," said Jason. "The Elders don't seem to know what the   
convergence is going to be or how long it will be before the   
convergence takes place. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious," said Prue. "If we knew what this convergence   
was it might help explain what type of assignment Andrew is on."  
  
"All the Elders will say," said Jason, "is that it appears to be   
a convergence for good. That's why they had to protect the mother   
until she could give birth. The chain of events has begun. Evil lost   
the first round."  
  
"It just seems strange to me," said Prue. "That they would know   
so much about this convergence without knowing what the convergence   
is."  
  
"I can't speak for the Elders," said Jason. "I do know they   
would never deliberately do anything to put either a White Lighter or   
one of their charges in danger."  
  
Before anyone could say another word, they all heard a sound in   
the living room. It sounded like glass breaking. Everyone just stared   
at each other.  
  
"Is there anyone else in the house right now?" asked Jason.  
  
"Just Kit," said Phoebe, "our cat. But the last I saw her, she   
was upstairs sleeping on my bed."  
  
"Come on," said Prue. "Let's see who our uninvited guest is."  
  
The four got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen.   
As they passed through the hallway between the entryway and the   
kitchen each prepared themselves for a fight. Jason brought up the   
rear, knowing that in a fight, these three would be more effective   
than he was.  
  
They reached the living room and looked in. One of the   
figurines Piper kept on the mantle over the fireplace lay shattered on   
the floor. Standing next to the fireplace holding another of Piper's   
figurines was a demon.  
  
TWO  
  
"I'm sorry," said the demon, smiling at the four. "It seems my   
clumsiness has broken one of your beautiful statues." He looked at   
the four, and then dropped the figurine he was holding, watching it as   
shattered on the floor. "Oops. It seems my clumsiness has broken   
another of these beautiful statues."  
  
"Demon," said Prue, stepping into the living room, "you   
obviously have no idea who you're dealing with."  
  
"Oh, I know exactly who I'm dealing with, Charmed One," said the   
demon.  
  
Suddenly, another demon attacked Prue from the side. He tackled   
her sending them both sprawling into the living room. Piper raised   
her hands and the demon by the fireplace froze instantly. At the same   
time, another demon moved from its' hiding place on the other side of   
Prue and prepared to attack Prue.  
  
Phoebe didn't hesitate. She jumped into the living room and   
performed a roundhouse kick, sending the third demon flying back. It   
was then that Jason noticed a fourth demon rise from behind the sofa.   
Jason didn't wait. He raced into the living room and stepped up on   
the arm of the sofa, launching himself into the demon.  
  
Prue raised herself up onto her knees as the demon that had   
attacked her gained his feet. He raised a clawed hand to strike her   
with. Prue raised one hand and the demon went flying away from her,   
the subject of her telekinetic ability.  
  
Phoebe continued to attack the demon she was fighting. The   
demon was relying on physical combat rather than using any of its'   
abilities. Phoebe had several cuts, none of them serious. But the   
demon had not escaped unscathed. It had a cut over one eye and blood   
ran from one corner of its' mouth.  
  
Piper turned and attacked demon Jason had attacked. Jason was a   
White Lighter. He was not equipped to fight a demon. Piper's sudden   
attack took the demon by surprise. Between the witch and the White   
Lighter, it had its' hands full.  
  
But the demon was fighting with all the ferocity in it's being.   
After Piper struck it, the demon turned on her. It swung out with one   
clawed hand striking Piper with the back of its' hand. Piper went   
sailing toward the entryway, clamoring at the steps just inside the   
living room.  
  
Suddenly, Telk shimmered into the entryway. Leo orbed in   
standing next to Telks' left. Leo held the obsidian dagger in his   
right hand. Telk smiled.  
  
"Now, Promethian," whispered Telk, "complete your mission.   
Strike while the witch is distracted."  
  
"As I told Malevant," said Leo, "I know what I have to do. I   
need no prodding from you."  
  
Leo took a step toward Piper. He raised the dagger. Neither   
Piper nor any of the others had seen Leo or Telk appear in the   
entryway. They were all engaged in their battles with the demons.   
Jason struck out and turned to move away from the demon he was   
fighting. As he turned, he saw Leo standing behind Piper with the   
dagger raise.  
  
Suddenly, Leo half turned and plunged the dagger into Telks'   
chest. It was buried up to the hilt. Telk shrieked in agony, then   
simply vaporized. Hearing the shriek, everyone turned to see Leo in   
the entryway alone, the dagger still in his hand.  
  
"Now, Promethian," cried out the demon fighting Prue, "strike.   
Destroy forever the accursed Power of Three."  
  
Leo stepped into the living room, past Piper. Without   
hesitation, he raised the dagger again and plunged it into the demon   
that Prue was fighting. As with Telk, the demon howled in pain, then   
vaporized where it stood. Phoebe wasn't sure what was going on, but   
she took advantage of the temporary lull in the battle. She grabbed a   
poker from the fireplace and ran the demon she had been fighting   
through the chest. The demon shrieked in pain, then was vanquished in   
a flaming conflagration.  
  
"Betrayer," hissed the demon Piper had frozen.  
  
In all the commotion, no one had noticed that her freezing had   
worn off. The demon stood facing the five, knowing that alone, it   
stood no chance against them. Before anyone could move, the demon   
shimmered and was gone.  
  
Neither the sisters nor Jason understood completely what was   
going on. But one thing seemed eminently clear. Not only had Leo   
turned evil and become a Promethian, he had also decided to take over   
the underworld. He was starting with the demons that he had been sent   
with to destroy the Charmed Ones. Then, after destroying the sisters,   
he would no doubt return to the underworld where the blade he held   
would help him advance himself to the undisputed leader of the   
underworld.  
  
Leo turned and looked at Piper. Piper stood no more than three   
feet from him. A tear fell from her eyes. Leo opened his mouth and   
was about to speak when she spoke first.  
  
"I'm sorry, Leo," was all she said.  
  
Then, Piper recited the spell she had only the night before   
committed to memory. The spell that would destroy the man she loved   
forever.  
  
"A White Lighter once, to darkness you've turned.  
  
"And all of your charges, now you have spurned.  
  
"The Elders betrayed, for evil you yearn,  
  
"A Promethian you've become, in flames you will burn."  
  
Flames erupted around Leo, engulfing him completely. Piper   
turned away, tears flowing freely. She couldn't block out the sounds   
of the flames, but she couldn't bring herself to watch the love of her   
life consumed by them. With her back to Leo, she wept silently for   
the life she had been imagining. A life that would never be.  
  
THREE  
  
Piper stood with her back to Leo. She could hear the flames   
vanquishing him. Within seconds, she heard the flames extinguished   
themselves. Piper couldn't bring herself to turn around. All that   
would be left of Leo would be a scorched mark on the floor where the   
flames had vanquished him. She continued to weep silently at the   
death of the man she loved.  
  
"Now that's something I wouldn't care to experience again any   
time soon."  
  
Piper spun around. Standing right where he had been only   
moments before was Leo; completely unharmed. Piper reached into her   
pocket and pulled the paper with the spell written on it out. She   
quickly scanned the spell making sure she had recited it correctly.   
She had recited it word for word as Prue had copied it from the page   
of the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Piper, wiping tears from her eyes. "I   
cast the spell right. It should have vanquished you."  
  
Suddenly, a man orbed into the entryway where Leo and Telk had   
stood only moments before. He appeared to be near sixty and was   
wearing a long white robe and white beard. His hair was as white as   
his robe.  
  
"Indeed you did," said the man, smiling. "And quite admirably,   
too, I might add. You are also right when you say it should have   
vanquished him. If it had the power to affect him, that is."  
  
"What's going on?" demanded Phoebe.  
  
"I'm not a Promethian," said Leo. "I never was. It was all a   
ploy cooked up by the Elders."  
  
"Okay, confusion here," said Phoebe. "Leo, we watched you turn.   
The things you said, the things you did. You murdered a witch. Her   
White Lighter saw you do it."  
  
Suddenly, Andrew orbed in with a woman that appeared to be about   
grams age when she had died. Andrew and the woman were smiling as   
they orbed in.  
  
"You mean me?" asked the woman. "As you can see, I'm quite   
fine."  
  
"Andrew, Gwen," said Jason. "Okay, I'm with Phoebe. I'm   
totally confused. Sir," he said turning to the man in the white robe,   
"I mean no disrespect. But none of this makes any sense. To either   
the Charmed Ones or me. I would like to ask what's going on."  
  
"Hang on," said Piper, still eyeing Leo suspiciously, but   
addressing the man in the white robes. "Who are you? You orb in here   
saying that Leo isn't a Promethian. Then we find out that the witch   
Leo supposedly murdered isn't even harmed. Just who the hell are you,   
anyway? Are you another White Lighter?"  
  
"Piper," said Jason, his voice barely above a whisper, "he's one   
of the Elders."  
  
The sisters looked at the man in total surprise.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can understand your confusion," said the Elder as the group   
sat around the living room. "We sincerely apologize for the elaborate   
ruse that's been played out here the last few days. But we had no   
choice."  
  
"So Leo never turned evil?" asked Jason.  
  
"No," said Leo. He had carefully laid the obsidian dagger on   
the mantle over the fireplace. "About the same time that the Elders   
contacted Andrew and Gwen, they talked to me to. They told me of the   
child's birth and that they had also learned that the Source was   
planning to kill the Jasmine before she could give birth. They said   
they had to make sure that child was born no matter what the risk."  
  
"What about Gwen?" asked Prue. "Andrew, you told us you watched   
Leo strangle her to death."  
  
"I thought I had," said Andrew. "Up until that point, I had no   
more idea of what was going on than any of you. But as you can see,   
Gwen was not harmed in the least."  
  
"Quite simple, actually," said Gwen. "The Elders contacted me   
and said that Leo was working on a special assignment for them. They   
said that he would come to my home and pretend to kill me. They   
didn't tell me why, only that it was necessary for Leo to prove he had   
become a Promethian.  
  
"When Leo placed his hands around my throat, he didn't squeeze.   
All I had to do was pretend to struggle against him as if he were   
strangling me. And I used a simple spell I had learned years ago. A   
meditation spell.  
  
"It's a spell that puts the recipient into a trance-like state that   
helps to enhance meditation. It lowers the body's vital signs to a   
state so low that it can often be mistaken for death. I had to trust   
that Leo would make sure I was unharmed while I was in my trance."  
  
"So Leo never killed anyone?" asked Piper.  
  
"No," said the Elder. "I know this has been difficult for you.   
But we couldn't let anyone know what was going on. You see, we knew   
this convergence was one of the most convergences ever to take place.   
It will be the destruction of the Source. We don't know when or how,   
but we do know that if the chain of events is allowed to take place,   
it will spell his demise.  
  
"We also knew that the Source planned to kill the Jasmine. But   
we didn't know when, where, or how he planned to do that. We had to   
find out. So we decided to have Leo pretend to turn evil and seek him   
out. As a Promethian, he would be in a perfect position to learn what   
we needed to know."  
  
"Why go through all this?" demanded Piper. "Why not just place   
enough protection around Jasmine to protect her?"  
  
"If we had done that," said the Elder, "the Source would have   
just sent more demons to destroy her. This could have escalated out   
of control very quickly. It could have ended in all out war between   
the demons and the witches protecting the innocent. Many innocents   
could have been harmed or killed. That was totally unacceptable."  
  
"My job," said Leo, "was just to learn the extent of the   
Source's plans. Then I was to orb out to the Elders and tell them   
what I had learned. But I never got the chance to orb out. I was   
being watched constantly. And the Source wasn't exactly forthcoming   
with the information."  
  
"Then we learned that Leo was supposed to murder Gwen," said the   
Elder. "To leave Jasmine unprotected. So we arranged for Gwen to   
pretend to be murdered. Proving to the Source that Leo had truly   
become a Promethian."  
  
"And what about that little thing with the dagger?" asked Piper.   
"Was that part of the cover story, too? You almost killed me with   
that thing."  
  
"I missed you by a good two feet," said Leo. "I am sorry about   
that, Piper. There was an opportunity for me to try to kill you. I   
had to at least make it look like I was trying to kill you."  
  
"So you missed on purpose?" asked Piper.  
  
"Of course," said Leo. "You don't think I'd really try to kill   
you, do you?"  
  
"No, I guess not," said Piper. "But it seemed so real at the   
time."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe. "I guess I can understand all that. In a   
way, it kind of makes sense. But why didn't Leo simply orb out once   
everyone thought Gwen was dead and he had the information you needed?"  
  
"Again, I couldn't," said Leo. "The Source was watching me like   
a hawk, even after he was convinced I was a Promethian. Then he   
decided to send me with the demons to kill Jasmine."  
  
"When we learned that," said the Elder, "we decided to have a   
Andrew standing by. When the demons attacked, he was supposed to orb   
in, grab Jasmine and Leo, and orb out. That would protect the   
innocent and get Leo away from the demons without suspicion. They   
would still believe he was a Promethian but that we had captured him.   
Otherwise they would have sent a Dark Lighter to kill him the next   
time he came to Earth."  
  
"But you three messed that up quite nicely," said Andrew. "When   
you replaced Jasmine, and took her place, that kind of put the kybosh   
on our plans. I couldn't very well orb in during your combat with the   
demons."  
  
"Sorry," said Prue. "We had no idea. But if someone had told   
us what was going on, maybe we wouldn't have messed things up."  
  
"We couldn't," said the Elder. "There was far too much at   
stake. And I'm afraid we had to ask Leo to remain in the underworld a   
bit longer."  
  
"Why?" asked Piper. "The innocent was safe. What could have   
possibly been so important that you would continue to risk his life?"  
  
Leo stood up and walked over to the mantle. He carefully picked   
up the obsidian dagger and walked back over to the sofa. Then he   
gingerly laid the dagger on the coffee table.  
  
"For this," said Leo. "Probably one of the most dangerous   
weapons in the world."  
  
FOUR  
  
"What's so important about it?" asked Phoebe, reaching to pick   
up the dagger.  
  
"Phoebe, don't," said Leo, grabbing her wrist before she could   
touch the dagger. "You have no idea just how dangerous that dagger   
is."  
  
"Have a cow, why don't you?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Forgive him," said the Elder. "He is only concerned with your   
welfare. And your life."  
  
"My life?" questioned Phoebe.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" asked Jason.  
  
"Yes," said Leo. "An obsidian blade. When the Elders   
discovered that the Source had it, they decided they had to get it   
back. And I agreed with them. This blade is much too dangerous to   
remain in the hands of the Source or any demon."  
  
"What's so dangerous about it?" asked Piper.  
  
"It's a very old weapon," said the Elder. "The magical   
enchantments on it make it lethal to any creature that it draws blood   
on. I'm sure you remember what happened to the demons that Leo used   
it on."  
  
"Yeah," said Prue. "They just sort of vaporized."  
  
"They were vanquished," said Jason. "That's the power of the   
obsidian blade. Even a White Lighter can be killed by it. Or an   
Elder."  
  
"Exactly," said the Elder. "Centuries ago we believed it had   
been lost or destroyed. When we got word that the Source had it, we   
knew we had to get it back. To protect the forces of good   
everywhere."  
  
"Okay hang on a sec," said Prue. "You keep saying 'when you   
learned'. How are you learning all this information?"  
  
"I can't say very much," said the Elder. "But we have what you   
might call a cover operative in the underworld. Very high up in the   
hierarchy. Whenever this operative is able, they pass on information   
to us. This operative couldn't pass on the information about the   
attack on Jasmine without revealing their identity. That's why we had   
to use Leo. Besides, we also learned something else. We now know why   
White Lighters occasionally turn evil. And we can take precautions to   
prevent it in the future."  
  
"Leo Wyatt," said Piper, "if you ever put me through anything   
like this again, I swear I'll write a special vanquishing spell just   
for you and vanquish you for real."  
  
She turned to the Elder.  
  
"And you," she said. "What right do you have to play with   
people's lives like this? Do you have any idea the hell you've put my   
sisters and me through? We were ready to vanquish Leo."  
  
"I do apologize for that," said the Elder. "But we had to   
convince the Source that Leo had really turned. What would you have   
done if you had known Leo wasn't really a Promethian? Would you have   
gone after him as hard as you did to stop him?"  
  
"I don't know," said Piper.  
  
"Piper," said Leo, "I agreed with the Elders on this one. The   
Source had to be convinced I had turned. That meant that you had to   
be convincing. And to be honest, neither you nor your sisters are   
that good of actresses. You would probably have not hesitated to use   
the vanquishing spell on me if you knew it couldn't hurt me."  
  
"He's right," said Phoebe. "I know I wouldn't have worried   
about it if I had known it couldn't hurt him."  
  
"But you never even gave us that chance," said Piper. "You   
should have trusted us. You expect us to trust you often without any   
explanation whatsoever. Then you treat us like children who can't   
even make an intelligent decision."  
  
"Piper, please," said Jason. "He's an Elder. You can't just   
speak to him like that."  
  
"No, it's okay, Jason," said the Elder. "Perhaps she's right.   
They are so new at their powers that we may not have given them the   
respect they deserve. It seems we owe you yet another apology."  
  
"Just don't ever do anything like this ever again," said Piper.  
  
"I can assure you," said the Elder, "that it is extremely   
unlikely that any similar situation will arise in the future."  
  
"Well, if it does," said Prue, "then you let us know what's   
going on from the get go."  
  
"I'm not exactly sure what that means," said the Elder, "but if   
it means that you should be told everything from the beginning, we   
will. I give you my word." He reached down and carefully picked up   
the obsidian blade. "Now, I need to put this where it can never again   
do anyone any harm. I only hope it is the only one left."  
  
"Wait," said Prue. "You're operative in the underworld. I hope   
our interference in your plans hasn't compromised him any."  
  
"Don't concern yourself with that," said the Elder smiling.   
"Our operative was able to divert any suspicion away from themselves   
to one of the demons. If anyone suspects there was a leak, as you   
would say, some unsuspecting demon will find themselves the unlucky   
recipient of their masters' wrath.  
  
"Oh, one other thing before I leave. You'll be happy to know that Leo   
has been reinstated as your permanent White Lighter. In reality, he   
never stopped being your White Lighter. I hope that will help to make   
up in some small way for what we were forced to put you through."  
  
The Elder stood up then just orbed away, obsidian blade in hand.  
  
"We should be going, too," said Andrew. "Gwen has been staying   
up there with the Elders so that the demons wouldn't get wind that she   
was still alive. She'd like to see Jasmines' baby."  
  
"Yes," said Gwen. "Jasmine was my charge for only a short time   
but in that time we became very good friends. Perhaps we can visit   
sometime soon. I would love to learn about what the Charmed Ones have   
been up to since you got your powers."  
  
"Stop by any time," said Piper, her arms around Leo. "Only this   
time, leave the trance-inducing spells at home. I'd like our visit to   
be a social one, not a business one."  
  
"I promise," said Gwen, laughing.  
  
"Leo," said Andrew, "you'll never know how glad it makes me that   
you didn't turn."  
  
"Sorry we couldn't tell you before," said Leo. "Tell you what.   
When things have settled down a bit, let's get together and talk.   
Like we used to. It's been a while."  
  
"Count on it," said Andrew.  
  
Andrew and Gwen orbed out of the manor.  
  
"I guess that's my cue," said Jason. "Ladies, I would have   
loved to have been your White Lighter. But I'm much happier that you   
have your original White Lighter back. But if you should ever decide   
you want a change . . ."  
  
"Get out of here," said Leo, laughing. "I'm sure the Elders   
have something important for you to do."  
  
"Only don't be a stranger," said Phoebe. "You can visit   
whenever you want."  
  
"Thanks," said Jason. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Jason orbed away from the manor.  
  
"Down girl," said Prue to Phoebe. "One Charmed One involved   
with a White Lighter is more than enough. Especially considering what   
the Elders have a tendency to put us through."  
  
"I like him," said Phoebe. "He's nice. Besides, I'm sure he   
has a girlfriend somewhere. I just thought it would be nice to have   
him stop by once in a while so we could talk."  
  
"Speaking of talking, Leo Wyatt," said Piper, pulling Leo up   
from the sofa, "I think you and I need to go upstairs and have a nice   
long chat ourselves. About keeping secrets and volunteering for   
dangerous plans and making me think I had vanquished you."  
  
"Go take your medicine, Leo," said Prue. "After all this, I   
think Piper has earned the right to vent for a while."  
  
Leo and Piper went upstairs while Prue and Piper remained in the   
living room.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Malevant strode into the Source's chambers, barely noticing the   
guards stationed outside. Melnar was in the chambers explaining the   
failure of the demons to the Source. And why four demons had been   
vanquished in a single battle.  
  
"Malevant," said Melnar, as the demon strode into the chamber,   
"it wasn't our fault. That accursed White Lighter tricked all of us.   
He never turned."  
  
"I know," said Malevant.  
  
Without another word, Malevant reached out and cast a fireball   
at Melnar. He stood and watched as the underling was totally consumed   
by the attack, dying in a conflagration as one of his brothers had   
only moments before. The attack was so ferocious that even the Source   
was startled by it. The two just watched as the flames extinguished   
themselves, leaving only a scorched mark on the floor where Melnar had   
stood only moments before.  
  
"Really, Malevant, you must learn to control your temper," said   
the Source. "Your habit of vanquishing underlings because they simply   
displease you can get quite tiresome."  
  
"That was not the reason," said Malevant, anger flashing from   
his eyes. "I vanquished him because he betrayed us."  
  
"How?" asked the Source. "I was under the impression that   
Melnar was always one of your more loyal underlings."  
  
"As was I," said Malevant. "But he supposedly witnessed the   
White Lighter killing the witch. And reported that she was dead. He   
even claimed to have checked her body to make sure."  
  
"I don't understand," said the Source.  
  
"The witch still lives," said Malevant. "Which means the White   
Lighter could not have killed her. And Melnar lied when he claimed to   
have witnessed her death."  
  
"Perhaps he was only afraid of your wrath," said the Source.   
"And, apparently, with good reason."  
  
"There's more," said Malevant. "The Charmed Ones were waiting   
for the demons when they went after the woman. And Melnar was the   
only one to return from the battle with the Charmed Ones. How could   
they have known we were going after her? And how is it possible that   
four demons were vanquished leaving him without even a scratch?"  
  
"Very good questions," said the Source.  
  
"Because he was in league with them," said Malevant. "He was   
aware of our plans from the start. And he was funneling that   
information to them all along. It is the only explanation for how   
they could have known we were going after the woman."  
  
"Very astute," said the Source. "You were right to destroy him,   
of course. But the damage is already done. The child is born. And   
more importantly, the obsidian blade is now in the hands of the   
Elders. That could be a greater threat to me than the child."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that," said Malevant. "Those pathetic   
Elders will never allow that blade to be used. They are too cautious,   
too careful. They will lock the blade away where no one can get to   
it. To keep it from falling into the wrong hands."  
  
"You're right, of course," said the Source. "But what would you   
suggest we do now? We have lost many good underlings in this ordeal.   
And the Charmed Ones still live."  
  
"We should bide our time," said Malevant. "We cannot afford   
another fiasco such as happened today. We will get another chance.   
And soon, I'm sure. When we do, we must be ready to seize that   
opportunity. To rid ourselves of the accursed Charmed Ones."  
  
"I agree," said the Source. "And when the opportunity does   
present itself, we shall finally be rid of them. Portent or no   
portent. I'll not be destroyed by the likes of those three witches."  
  
Malevant bowed slightly, then turned and left the chamber. He   
had done what he had come to do. Punish a traitor for betraying them.   
News of that punishment would spread quickly in the underworld. It   
would be a long time before another demon thought to betray either him   
or the Source. The fear that punishment would instill would remain   
fresh in every demon's mind for a long time to come.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
